Window to a New World
by alfalfa monster
Summary: 20 year old Michael has been sent to Equestria after a failed robbery attempt.After losing his best friend,will he find more meaning to life?Rated M for language, violence, and Clop Scenes. Leave Suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

"Ready Alice?"

"Ready Michael."

We got our robbery planned out. We were going to jump into the building and slowly slide past security and steal the precious horde of jewels which can make both of us rich. Once we got the planned set into motion and started climbing through the skylight, we saw that the safe containing the jewels were heavily guarded. That never stopped us.

**FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO**

"Let go of me creep!"screamed a girl about the age of 14.

"No, little lady, you're coming with me!" said the goon.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are picking on a girl like that!," I yelled.

"Buzz off kid, I'm turning this little girl into the police for stealing some of my vegetables,"yelled the creep.

"Well either way you never treat a lady with disrespect!"

"Well who's going to stop me,you? Scrawny little runt!," the merchant (creep) said as he pushed me with his vacant arm.

"Oh that tears it buddy."

After he pushed me I quickly ran behind him, kicked his knee, and punched him face. He just got even more angry. As he howled at me I just sucker punched him again, knocking him out. It wasn't my first fight with an adult. Around this time I was 15, shaggy black hair, evenly toned from always working out to survive fights like that. I was about 5"6 at the time also. I always wore rags since, well I didn't have a home. My parents either abandoned me on the streets,left for dead, or died while I was younger.

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he."

"Yeah, I'm alright, I could of taken him though,"she replied.

"So what's your name," I asked her.

"Alice, and you?"

"Michael."

"Cool."

"So Alice, where do you live I'll be happy to make sure you get there nice and safe."

"Um, I don't have a home,"she sighed. "That's why I was stealing food.

"Well same goes for me, I don't have a home and I have to steal to survive."

"That sucks, so where do you usually stay, I always have to sleep in alleys and hope I wake up each morning," she said.

"Well, if you want you can stay with me, I made my little home in a tree just outside of town, it gets pretty lonely," I told her.

"I would like that,"she said with a smile, "Oh and by the way, don't call me a lady."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Okay Alice, you remember the plan, you take care of the guards on the right side and I'll take care of the ones on the left."

"Got it Mike."

Suddenly, the room flashed bright white, Alice and I knew what happened. We fell for a trap. Guards started pouring in from both sides of the building. They pushed Alice to the ground and my anger just shot out. I ran to the guards and kicked them square in the face and grabbed Alice's hand. They soon flooded over us and pulled us apart.

"ALICE!"

"MICHAEL!"

I pushed away from the guards, but it didn't last long since my face had an unwelcome greeting from the flash of a flash bang. It was the last time I saw Alice.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Uh, what happened to us Alice."

I turned around to see Alice wasn't by my side like she always was.

"FUCK!"

All of the sudden I heard voice, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, only a couple words.

"...child...wanted five years...get rid of…..."said the voices.

At that very moment I knew my time was up. After a minute or two I was picked up and carried away to who knows where. I didn't make an effort to try and run away, since first off I was tied up, and second, life wasn't worth living without Alice. I heard the sound of a window being opened, and the sound of it being closed. During that time though my position changed from being carried on someones back and being thrown out the window. Unluckily for me, this was no one story building.

It felt like hours falling. Once I started to see the earth nearing and nearing my face, I blacked out.

"I'm still alive?" I asked mentally.

I woke up in a beautiful green meadow. I was sort of happy I escaped them, but I wondered how I did it since I'm still tied up. I then saw a small yellow horse with wings, so scratch that, a small yellow pegasus walking up to me with a scared look on her face. She had butterflies on her rump. Uh, things I hated more than being thrown out windows and being captured are girly things.

"Uh...um..hello...are you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah, just can't move since I'm tied up, wait a minute, you can talk?," I asked.

She jumped at the sound of me being able to talk to I guess.

"I'm not going to hurt you, especially since I'm tied up."

She seemed to of calmed down a bit. She got the ropes of my arms and legs. I stood up and again, she jumped up.

"Why did you jump like that, are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"Well...um...it's just that...well...you're tall."she stuttered.

Once I actually noticed I easily towered about her at 5"6. I got a better look at her to see she had cyan blue eyes and light pink fluffy mane and tail. She stood about 4"3 so I can see why she jumped at my height. As I approached her she backed up a bit.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please...don't."she squeaked.

"I'm not, thank you for cutting me loose by the way."

"Your welcome, oh and...if you don't mind me asking...why were you tied up anyways...but I mean... you don't have to tell me.."she said.

"I'll tell you later... I don't really want to talk about it right now..." I said as a tear rolled down my eye as I thought about Alice.

She walked towards me a bit knowing I was sad and she nuzzled my chin. I think I made the mistake by grabbing her in a tight hug which made her scream.

"Oh I'm sorry I just...thought of someone who I wasn't going to see anymore and... I just needed somebody to hug," I admitted.

She soon returned the hug

"It's okay..."she whispered. "Oh and by the way, what are you exactly?"she asked in a less timid voice.

"I'm a human, haven't you seen one before?"

She shook her head.

"Where am I exactly?"

"Oh your are in Equestria, we are in the outskirts of Ponyville,"she replied.

"Uh, I feel like barfing at the sound of hearing that town's name,"I retorted.

She just looked at me with dismay and had her timidness come back.

"What? That town's name sounds so...girly," I told her.

"Well, it's the only town near here,and I really suggest you should go... I mean if you want..."she replied shyly.

"I guess, but it's getting late, I think be getting to sleep." I told her.

"You aren't from around here are you?"she questioned.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm not from this universe?"

She looked at me fearfully, but then she asked me.

"You don't have any place to stay do you?"

"No why," I asked.

"Well...um...do you want to...stay with me,"she asked blushing.

"Sure."

"Okay, follow me."

I did. I followed her going to her house, which was right next to a creepy forest. We soon reached the house.

"Come in,"she said.

"Thank you."

Once I got inside we just had a long awkward silence. I finally broke the silence.

"So where will I sleep," I asked.

"Oh...um.. I don't have a extra room so...um... you can sleep in my bed tonight,"she blushed.

"Um...okay," I said with a stone cold poker face.

We walked upstairs to her room and saw she had a very small bed.

"Um so how am I going to fit?" I said with a hint of poker face on my face.

"Um...how about you go in first and I'll see how I fit in."

"Okay..."

So I just laid on top of the bed and left almost no room on either side for her on the bed. She thought it would be better just to lay on top of me. Once she did I had the most strongest awkward feeling ever.

"Oh by the way I didn't get your name,"I asked. [Dumb author forgeting until this far]

"It's...Fluttershy...what's yours?" she asked shyly.

"Mines Michael," I replied still feeling awkward for having her lay on top of me.

I just had the feeling to put my arms around her as we were about to sleep. As soon as I did she shuddered, probably since she wasn't prepared for it, but she gave in. She nuzzled my chin again.

"Good night Fluttershy," I said.

"Good night Michael,"she said back.

We both soon fell fast asleep.

**A/N Hey guys! ALFAFA MONSTER here with my second story. I took down my first fic since no one was reading it. I hope you guys give me a bunch of reviews and hopefully I'll be able to keep this story going.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: I ain't no Party Goer**

I woke up, realizing where I was, regretting for being manipulated from some flying horse. I quickly got out of bed and got my shoes on. She obviously was sent to spy on me since I just so happen to appear near her 'house'. I walked down the stairs. I noticed that the blinds were closed and the lights were off.

"Hello?" I asked looking into the dark.

"SURPRISE!"a crowd rang out.

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasped.

The crowd just stood there staring at me blankly.

"Uh...you...all..almost...gave me...a heart attack!" I said gasping for breath.

"What? Never seen a human before!,"I said still getting the weird looks.

After my little outburst many of the ponies were asking questions like:"What is that thing, is it dangerous, or where did it come from."

"FLUTTERSHY!"I yelled.

"Y-yes?"she asked.

"What's all this."

"Well...um it's a-"she was cut off by a crazy looking pink pony with a pink curly hair like cotton candy with three balloons on her ass.

"Well duh silly, IT'S A PARTY!"she yelled in my face.

I glared at Fluttershy.

"Why are they throwing me a party?"

"Well,um...Pinkie Pie does this for every new pony,well in your case, human."she answered.

_Dear lord, I hope that isn't her name because I'm up to right here with there horses._

"Yep! I always do this for every new pony. Um,well guess you are not a pony, because I know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville. Oh by the way do you like your party or cupca-"she said while I grabbed her mouth shutting her up.

"Listen you, I don't like parties, especially girly little parties like this, and you lets describe what I think about you. We just met two minutes ago and I already hate you, you are annoying, you are girly, and you are on thin ice with me, got that?" I said letting go of her snout.

"Yep, but you don't have to such a grouch, but I'm sure we will be the best of friends,"she said while bouncing off into the crowd.

_Uh I know I'm going to have problems with her,"I thought._

"Do...you want to see my other friends,"asked Fluttershy out of nowhere.

"No."

"Why, not she replied."

"Well, based by her, I will not want to see anymore like her."

"They aren't like her., trust me,"she said reassuringly.

"Fine, but only because I have really no other things to do."

"Okay... follow me."

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I got sleepy and deciding to only inroduce Pinkie in this chapter. The other chapters will be long I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Element of Reality**

We walked up to Fluttershy's other friends, and by this point I wished I had a gun in my hand so I can shoot myself in the fucking head! I saw a purple pony with goth-like hair with a pink stripe running down the middle. She had six pointed stars on her ass.

"Hi, you must be the guest of honor,"she told me.

"Yeah I guess," I said trying to hold back saying something about her hair.

"So how are you liking this town so far,"she asked me.

"Well, honestly I hate it, and I haven't really been in town yet so that's saying a lot," I explained.

She just stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, it's not my to judge someone for their likes and dislikes, oh and by the way, your name is...?,"she asked .

"Michael, what's yours," I said even though honestly I didn't want to know her name.

"Well my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends."

She then pointed to a orange pony with a cowboy hat, blonde mane and tail with apples on her ass.

"That's Applejack, she runs Sweet Apple Acres, a apple farm on the other side of town."

Then orange pony walked up to me and gave me a weird look. She then grabbed my hand in both her hooves and started shaking it all around.

"Howdy partner, mah' name is Applejack, and ah' run that farm Twi' just mentioned with mah' older brother Big Macintosh and mah' little sister Applebloom,"she stated finally letting go of my hand.

"Ow, you got a strong grip 'partner', nearly ripped my arm off too," I retorted.

"Aw com'on now, let's not start out on a bad note here, I was just tryin' ta be friendly is all," she said.

"Good luck with that, my only friend might be de...," I said then cutting off before I get those images in to my head.

"What was that partner?,"she asked.

"Uh, nothing, just leave me alone," I said.

Twilight walked up to me and said...

"Is everything okay here?"

"Just dandy," I said using my best sarcastic voice I could come up with.

"Okay...so this is my friend Rarity,"she said pointing to another unicorn.

She had a pure white coat, a curly lavender mane and tail and three diamonds on her... whats with every

single pony having something tattooed to their ass!

"Hello darling,"she said while walking up close to me to get a better view of me.

She then got wide eyes and started screaming like a little girl.

"Why are you screaming at me? Is their something wrong with you?" I said.

"You-your clothes, they're hideous!"she said turning her face and closing her eyes.

"It's because they aren't clothes, well not all of it, they mostly all rags but since when did you think you could just judge somebodies clothes like that?" I exclaimed.

"Well...darling I am a fashionista after all, it's basically my job to say so,"she said.

"Well I don't care who you are, you have no right to treat me like a street rat, even if I was one..." I said thinking. "_Why did I say that out loud!"_

"Well Michael, you have no sense of being a gentleman, so I say good day sir!"she said while huffing and trotting away.

"Well, um that didn't go the way I expected"said Twilight.

"Well have you met Pinkie Pie yet,"she said while turning around to look for.

"Ooooh Twilight, yes I have met her so don't even bother calling her," I said while shuddering at thoughts of having to meet that maniac again.

"Well, okay..."she said suspiciously. "Well let's see here, you have met Applejack, and you angered Rarity, you have seen Pinkie too, and I already know you have met Fluttershy, oh right"she exclaimed. "You haven't met Rainbow Dash yet!"

"_Dear lord, seriously, 'RAINBOW' DASH?"_

On earth since my whole life I've been stealing and only had one friend, me and rainbows never mixed. It was too girly for my tastes and all I did was steal which I thought was manly. I could barely stand these talking colorful ponies, but that's only why I have no choice.

"Fine why the hell not, you should just hit me with book while your at it,"I said sarcastically, to my demise she actually hit me with a book.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

She cringed every time I sweared, in fact everyone here has cringed every time I sweared here.

"You told me to,"she defended herself.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Hey! Stop yelling at my friend!"a voice rang out.

I turned around to see a flying cyan coated pony with a rainbow tail and a rainbow mane. She had a cloud shooting three bolts of lightning, one blue, on red, and one yellow. Yellow was one of my least favorite colors.

"Let me guess, your Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll also be your worst nightmare if you don't stop yelling at Twilight you... what ever you are!"she proclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, my worst nightmare," I mocked.

"Hey! Do you even know who you are talking to here 'buddy', I'm the best flier in Equestria!"she boasted.

"You are also Equestria's biggest bragger, now shut you trap before I shut it for you!" I yelled.

"Why you little... what ever you are,"she said.

"I'M A FUCKING HUMAN! GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled saying because I have taken enough shit for one day.

She just looked at me. I glared back at her. Before I knew it everyone else was staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore. With that I dashed out the door.

"Fucking ponies!" I yelled as I ran to that forest I've seen earlier.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," I moaned as I wandered around the forest.

"I should have taken some of those cupcakes back there, I'm freakin' starving!" I complained.

All of the sudden I saw some weird looking chick dragon thing wandering around.

"Foooooooooooooooooood," I said as I lunged over and ran towards it.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOOK LIKE A MAD SCIENTIST EXPERIMENT YOU'RE GOING DOWN CHICKEN!"

I grabbed it's neck and It slowly turned it's neck to face me. It had beaming red eyes . I looked deeply into them as I started becoming tranced by it. I slowly felt my legs become heavy. I looked down to see they were becoming rocks. This chicken might have something to do with it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T CHICKEN," I screamed as I reached for my knife that I used 'take care' of some guards while I was on earth.

I slowly made contact with my knife to it's neck and gave a quick slice. Before I knew it my feet turned back to normal.

"Holy shit man, that thing made me turn into a rock?"I questioned.

"Oh well," I spoke to myself, "Time to cook this bitch!"

I started get my supplies to make my fire. I thought of myself as an expert of making fire since I had to make one every night to cook food for Alice and I and to keep us warm. Once I got the fire going I started to make temporary landmarks so I don't get lost from my base camp. I left that chicken dragon thing to cook while I set up landmarks by just sticking rocks in the dirt in the patterns of arrows pointing back to camp. After that task was completed it was ready to eat some dragon chicken. I took my first bite of the chicken. To my surprise, it tasted just like regular chicken back on earth.

"Uh... I'm stuffed," I said talking to myself again.

All of the sudden I hear voices coming deep into the forest. This is what I could faintly hear.

"So this is some friend you got...Fluttershy."

"He wasn't acting like this yesterday"

I decided to get up and try to hide. But it was to late. As soon as I got up I was tackled back onto the ground.

I looked up to see Rainbow Dash.

"Thought you could get away, huh?"she asked.

"Actually, yes,"I replied.

"Why were you acting so mean back there, why didn't you want to be friends with us?

"BECAUSE MY ONLY FRIEND IS DEAD!"

This made them wonder what was going on.

Twilight was using...magic? Yeah I guess so...anyway, she was using her magic to carry me back to Fluttershy's cottage.

They were saying I had a lot of explaining to do.

They were right, put in my situation, 'the strange creature' has to do the talking.

Feeling tired, I drifted off to sleep while being carried by Twilight's...magic.

**A/N Hey what's up guys. This was my character meeting the mane six and for him it did not go to well...as you could see. In the next chapter we are going to see what happens when Michael is going to be asked to explain himself. By the way don't be afraid to tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. Leave any suggestions that you wish I could add or change into the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected Explanations and Examinations

I woke up to a great amount of back pain. Looks like my back couldn't handle that tackle that I received from Rainbow Dash. Then it hit me, I was floating in a weird purple aura. Twilight's horn seems to have some of that same aura, huh. Maybe these ponies aren't part of my imagination. One of them noticed I had waken up. It was Applejack.

"Finally awake,stranger?"she asked?

"Yeah, how long have I been floating and where are you ponies taking me?" I questioned.

"Well, you've been out for about an hour, and we are headin' back to Fluttershy's right now,"she answered avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh okay..." I said.

After a while I really didn't say anything and just waited for a bit. Eventually we did get there. Fluttershy was the first through the door, and then the rest , and I was last just floating inside. Once I barely made it throught the doorway I saw that the party was already over and realized that Twilight let go of her magic and I crashed onto the floor. I also saw an even bigger pony, bigger than these ones. She had a pink, green, and blue mane and tail that just to seemed to flow in the mysterious breeze that was no where to be found. She also had a crown and a necklace. She had a picture of a sun on her flank. I also noticed she had both a unicorn horn and wings, much larger than these smaller ponies.

Once I got up I noticed these smaller ponies were bowing towards her. I was confused but since I didn't really know what to do up to that point I decided to bow too.

"Is this the one you were talking about in the letter, Twilight?,"she asked, speaking in a very calm voice.

"Yes, Princess Celestia,"she replied.

"Well, young man, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Why, what did I do?" I asked quizzically.

"You've trespassed into our world, and you've been very rude to these heroes," she stated.

"Heroes?"

"Yes, they've saved this land of Equestria twice, once defeating my younger sister who was corrupted and turned into Nightmare moon, and another time by defeating the bringer of chaos, Discord."

"So, they...are heroes?" I asked.

"Yes they are, and you've been very disrespectful and used the foul language that is forbidden in this land."

_'Well fuck...' I thought._

"I believe you owe them an apology," she reminded.

"Oh um...right, hey listen you guys, I'm really sorry for what I did earlier it's just that... I had a lot of things in my mind during the time and I thought that you were spies... and that I was going to be monitored in some sick US government experiment. Anyways if you don't want to be my friends or if it's to late to say sorry, I understand."

They seemed to be dumbfounded from what I just said. Nevertheless they walked up to me and brought me into a giant group hug.

"It's okay,"the mane six said in unison.

"Well, it's good to see that you are all friends again, but my little ponies, I must go attend conference at the castle."Celestia said before flying away.

"Even though we seem to all be friends now, I believe I owe you all an explanation." I said.

They all seem to be listening intently.

"Okay, well... where do I start? Okay, my planet, Earth, is dominated by my species, humans. To me most humans are spoiled, they have anything that they want, except for me and my best friend...Alice. We lived in a tree together for 5 years and the only way for us to survive was to steal from the rich. I was a criminal on Earth.

These ponies seemed to become a little bit more frightened of me but I continued on wi my story.

"The last time I saw Alice was when she and I planned a robbery at a heavily guarded museum to steal a precious gem that was there. About a minute after we entered the building, we realized it was a trap, that was the last time I've seen Alice alive. As for me... I was given a death sentence at the hands of cruel officers that made their own rules on the job. I was thrown out a window and ended up here." I explained.

These ponies were on the verge of tears seeing how sad I was. Just realizing it, I was crying too. We all embraced each other on another group hug. After about one minute we all let go from the hug.

"Well everypony, ah' gotta go back to mah' farm before Big Mac gets upset."Applejack said before she left the room.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid I have to leave as well, I'm a bit behind on a very important order for Sapphire Shores, ta-ta darlings!" Rarity said before trotting of out of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh my gosh, I'm behind on my training!" Rainbow Dash said as she dashed off {pun intended)

"I have to go and help Mr. & Mrs. Cake with baking back at Sugar Cube Corner,"Pinkie Pie said as she bounced away.

All that's left in here was Fluttershy, Twilight, and myself. It was pretty silent until I broke the quietness.

"Well... what should we do now?" I asked.

"Well...um... I should probably start feeding my animals."Fluttershy said.

"Well I should get back to my library,"Twilight said, "You should come too! I would love to know more about you Michael!"

"Okay Twilight, lead the way!"

We traveled out of Fluttershy's cottage and went through a path leading to a town. I saw a sign saying 'Ponyville 1 mile away'.

"Hmm this must be the town Fluttershy told me about when I first came here." I said.

We kept walking for a bit 'til we finally reached the town. I got so many stares from the ponies that were at the party. Some shaking in fear. Some running into their house grabbing their little fillies and dragging them in. One pony who had a lily flower in her yellow mane and had a pinkish coat yelled "The Horror! The Horror!", and fainted.

"What is she acting on all about, I haven't done anything, have I?" I asked.

"She was probably at the party when you yelled, you see, she is over dramatic and faints all the time when something happens, so you shouldn't worry," Twilight reassured.

"Well lets just hurry up to the library quick!" I said while walking around a big tree.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked, "The library is over here!"

I looked around searching for the library, but then Twilight pointed to the big tree I walked around earlier and it turned out, the library was the tree. I just stood there looking in awe.

"Well, aren't you coming?"she asked.

"Oh...um yeah," I said looking embarrassed.

When I walked inside I was very shocked at what I saw. The whole room was filled with tons and tons of books.

"Are you, okay?" she asked.

"Oh,um yeah just wondering how this place looks bigger on the inside."

"Oh, it's simple, it's just that when this building was built, the carpenters used a little bit of magic on this building so it wouldn't take up much room in the town,"she explained.

"Okay, so you said you wanted to know more about my world right," I asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Okay just ask me a question that pops into your mind and I'll answer as best as I can."

"Um, what does the human diet consist of?"she asked.

"Well, most of my world is consisting of omnivores, but there are some of my kind that are vegetarians."

She spoke in a scared tone holding her clip board in front of her face, "What do you mainly eat?"

"Well, I eat mainly fruit and small animals that are in my tree," I said noticing she was afraid, "But I would never eat any of you ponies so don't be afraid."

She seemed to calm down a bit.

"Okay next question, do you wear clothes on a daily basis, since I can see you don't have any fur on you for the exception of your head."

"Yes, most of my kind wear clothes to shield us from the elements," I said.

"Elements? What kind of elements,"she asked.

"Well, these elements that I'm talking about are like weather and temperature, even if it gets to hot we don't strip ourselves of our clothes, if it's hot we wear light clothes, if it's cold we wear bulky clothes."

"Interesting, do you humans have any way to use magic."

"No, humans can't use magic, instead we use technology and science," I said.

"Oh really? Care to explain more?"she asked.

"Well, technology is a thing we use to make tasks on Earth easier, let's say transportation for example, humans made cars, a machine that moves really fast, to make human transportation easier. Though since I was poor, I could never afford to buy technology."

Twilight was soaking in all the details she was just learning about.

"What about 'science' what is that?"she asked.

"Well, science is basically around the same thing as technology,but science just explains why things happen, like why a stove or oven turns on and how it works." I explained.

About two hours later of questions later, Michael was ready to call it a day.

"Okay Michael, just one more question." Twilight said.

"Fine, just hurry up I'm tired, if this is what school is like I'm glad I never went."I said.

"Okay, how is the weather and time of day controlled on Earth?"

"Oh, that's easy, it just moves by itself, no one controls it,"I explained.

"What, really? Here in Equestria, the princesses change the time of day, and the pegasi control the weather here,"Twilight said.

"Well since we're done here how about we get some shut eye," I said.

"Oh, okay I forgot all about that,"she said blushing.

"It's okay, I'll just find a tree to sleep in, I'm used to it so don't worry about it."

"Oh, then good night,"she said.

"Good night," I replied while heading out the door.

Once I was outside I heard the door shut. I just started walking out of town thinking about what happened last night. I had one hell of a day. Then I bumped into something.

"Ow," said the thing I bumped into.

I got up shaking my head. Once I looked for the thing I bumped into I saw a light mint green unicorn.

She had a lyre on her rump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"I said seeing her flinching, probably from being afraid of me.

"I-it's okay, just don't hurt me,"she said in a scared tone.

"Why would I hurt you, you didn't do anything wrong."

She opened her eyes. Revealing brownish yellow eyes.

"I'm Michael."

"I'm Lyra."

"Do you need someone to walk you home," I asked.

"Su-sure," she said blushing.

"Lead the way, my lady," I said trying to be a gentleman since I didn't want to be mean to anymore of these ponies just to avoid what happened before.

After that we just walked to her house into the night.

**A/N: Hi guys how ya doin'? Hope you are doing SUPER! Sorry for not posting in a while. Got a bit distracted. Anyways I need a favor. Come closer so I can tell you. Okay, so I'm changing the plot of the story a bit. I'm going to make Michael more polite. And here are suggestions I want you to choose from. Should Michael fall in love, and if yes, who should he fall in love with from these three choices. Fluttershy, Lyra or Bon bon. Okay, I hope you guys have a great New Years and I'll see you in 2012. BYE!**

**P.S. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So far the votes for my OC's pair is still on. But I decided to add this chapter just to give the story more UMPH. Haha. So far the votes are; Lyra- 1; Fluttershy- 2; and Bon bon-0. Just letting you know that you have 2 more chapters to vote. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: New Friend and a Rescue

Lyra and I kept walking that night walking the trail to her house that seemed endless.

"Are we near your house yet Lyra?" I said with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, we're coming up to it right now," Lyra replied.

We kept walking until we reached her house.

"Ugh, finally," I huffed, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, thanks for walking me home," she said.

"No problem, Lyra."

She then noticed something was off.

"Is there something wrong Lyra?" I asked.

"Yeah, my window is broken... strange Bon bon usually wasn't one to break things," she said.

"Who's Bon bon?"

"Oh, she's my room mate," she said.

"Well, we aren't going to find out what happened if we stand out here."

"Okay, let's investigate."

We made our way into the house to see broken pieces of glass and torn furniture. She started to cry.

"She not here!" she said crying.

I kept searching. I made my way into their kitchen and found a note. I opened it to see if it had any significance to what happened.

_'If you ever want to see your precious marefriend alive again you will have to pay a ransom fee. Tell nopony about this or it'll be her head. Meet me at the Whitetail Woods, brind nopony with you. Bring me 1000 bits or you can come retrieve her body. Your choice. - Anonymous_

I finished reading the note feeling a horrible sensation. I left the kitchen and went to show Lyra, who was sitting in an upright position on her torn loveseat. It was a bad idea since it made her cry even more.

"What should we do?" I asked her.

"W-we should pay the ransom fee,"she said.

"No, even if we do, that monster is just going to kill her anyways, maybe even you," I said, then realizing I chose another bad action because she started to cry again.

"Don't cry Lyra, I have an idea."

"Y-you do?"she asked.

"Yep, I'm going to the Whitetail Woods and find this criminal and bring him to justice, or kill him, what ever comes first."

"B-but, you might get killed,a-and why are you doing this for me?"she asked.

"First off, I'll be fine, I had a lot of combat training during my life," I reassured her, "Second, I know what it's like to lose a friend and I'm not about to let you know what it feels like."

"Th-thank you,"she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Uh...um...uh..your welcome?" I said blushing.

"Okay, since your going to the Whitetail Woods, you might need food,"she said as she got a bag and started putting apples inside.

"Which way to the forest?" I said as I got a hold of the apple bag.

"It should be at the south exit of town."

"Got it," I said before sprinting off.

As I ran out the south exit of town, just like Lyra said, I saw a trail leading into a forest, not as creepy as the Everfree, but just as creepy since it was still dark out. I felt like I've been walking for hours until I finally reached the Whitetail Woods. I felt very hungry after that long run, I pulled an apple out of the bag Lyra gave me took a bite. After I finished I threw away the core and continued my search.

As I crept around the woods, I heard muffled screams. I tried to get a better look to what was happening. What I saw surprised me. I saw about five or six mares, all tied up, and a masked stallion. I pulled out my knife, clenched it in my teeth and climbed one of the nearby trees. One of the mares saw me and started screaming for help.

Because of this the masked stallion turned around and saw me. He got enraged and tried bucking the tree to make me fall out. Unluckily for him, I used it as a chance to pounce on him. I got on his back, and once again he tried to buck me off, only this time I was on him.

I jabbed my knife into his back, instantly crippling him and he fell over.

"What are you doing to all these mares?" I asked him while he was bleeding out.

"I was -cough- trying to make -cough- a living,"he said.

"Well, you chose the wrong career," I said while slashing his face, killing him.

Seeing someone die in front of them made them all shriek in terror, and it didn't help me nearing them with my knife still drawn. Quickly noticing this, I put it back into its sheath. I also noticed all these mares were probably starving, too weak to move. I quickly untied them and gave them each an apple from the bag. I was looking for a way to get all these mares back without having to carry all of them one by one. I saw a wagon that they were probably carried in while being kidnapped. I loaded each of them on to the wagon and started pulling.

Pulling the wagon itself wasn't easy, but it was the quickest way to get them out. In about two hours I finally got into town. It was around four in the morning once I got there. All the mares got out, thanking me for rescuing them, all except for one. There was a beige mare in the wagon sleeping. She had a magenta and dark blue mane and tail. She had three pieces of candy on her flank. Since none of the other mares were heading in the direction of Lyra's house, I was guessing this was Bon bon.

I picked her up over my shoulders and left the cart there. Surprisingly, she seemed to way about 60 pounds, not as heavy as I expected. I walked up to Lyra's doorstep and rang the doorbell. A sad looking Lyra walked out and almost instantly, her expression changed into a happy one.

"You did it! You saved her!"she cried.

"Yep, and I'm really tired so let's get her inside."

I walked inside and set Bon bon on Lyra's bed. Just as I did, Lyra pounced on me, smothering me with hugs and kisses. I blushed at this sudden outburst.

"Oh Michael, how can I ever repay you?" she asked happily.

"Letting me sleep on your sofa, I'm really tired."

"Done deal,"she said.

"Oh, and Lyra."

"Yes?"

"You and no other mare don't have to worry about that creep anymore, I took care of him," I said.

"Okay, thanks, my hero."she said as she walked into her room.

With that I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: What a chapter huh. Sorry if the chapter seems short. It's hard to balance school and fiction writing at the same time for me. Leave any suggestions, I read all reviews and suggestions. Don't forget to vote for my OC's pair. See you tomorrow, hopefully. Bye!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Chapter about Chores ahead.**

Chapter 6: A Day with Bon bon

I woke up feeling anew. I got up from Lyra's couch, stretching my arms. The room was empty. It was 12:30, the clock showed. I went into the kitchen and began to make lunch.

"Okay, so what do these ponies usually eat that I can actually call food?" I said to myself while looking through their fridge.

All I found in their were some vegetables, fruit, and...flowers? I began looking deeper into the fridge, and to my surprise, I found eggs. I plucked them out one by one. I placed the eggs on the counter top, while getting other supplies like a whisk and bowl. I decided to make a omelet. Not trying to be rude, I walked to Lyra and Bon bon's room to see if they were there and to ask if they would like some.

Once I got there I opened the door to hear shrieks coming from the inside.

"Ahhh Michael! Close the door!"Lyra screamed from the inside.

I quickly closed the door and walked away.

As I walked away I heard one of them say," I thought you said he was asleep.

I went to the kitchen sink to wash away what I just saw. I felt so embarrassed to walk into them...being... intimate. I tried to get the thought out of my head while finally finishing making the omelets. Just as I walked to the table, I heard the two come out of their room, blushing.

"Um...I'm sorry for -coughs- walking into you two while you were...doing things," I said weakly.

"Um...you must be Michael...Lyra told me a lot about you," Bon bon said still flushed with red cheeks.

"Um... yeah, I was the one...that saved you," I said trying to avoid eye contact.

She walked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I quickly grew red cheeks from the kiss.

"I owe you my life,"she said lightly.

"No you don't, I would of done it for anybody, especially for you two."

They both blushed at the comment.

"Well, I have to go to work now," Lyra said, "I'll see you two later."

_'Wait, did she just say I can stay? I better ask to avoid confusion.' I thought._

"Wait, Lyra. Are you saying that I can...stay?" I asked.

Both of the mares smiled.

"Of course you can stay, you saved my best friend, and this is at least as we can do to repay you," Lyra said smiling.

"Th-thank you," I said, "Oh, I made you an omelet, if you want to take it with you."

This made Lyra sigh, probably because I'm making her late for work. She went up to the plate and gobbled the whole thing with out chewing, she gave me a quick thank you and headed out the door. So I faced Bon bon, who already started eating her omelet.

"So do you have to go to work too?" I asked her.

"No, Lyra is the one with the job, she's the one that pays the bills, and I'm the one that cleans and cooks."

"Oh, so you aren't busy today then?" I asked.

"Well, I do have to clean this mess that the creep has left last night," she said shuddering.

"Let me help you with that."

"Okay sure," she agreed.

After we washed the dishes, we left the kitchen and went to the living room to clean whatever the kidnapper left destroyed. We decided to give the torn pillows to Rarity to repair but the sofa itself was too torn beyond repair. After we got the things sorted out we decided to throw the sofa away.

"One... two...three...PUSH!" I said as we pushed the sofa near the town dump.

We kept pushing until we finally got there. We were dead tired. It was about noon. We went to the towns local furniture shop, Quills and Sofas, and ordered a new one that was scheduled to be delivered later that day. We the headed to the Carousel Boutique to get the pillows repaired. We came up to the shop and rang the bell.

"I'll be out in a minute!"a voice called out from another room.

After a short wait, Rarity came out from the other room.

"Oh hi Michael, hi Bon bon, what could I do for you two on this fine day," Rarity said.

"Oh um, hi Rarity, we just came to see if you could fix these pillows," Bon bon said.

Rarity looked at the pillows and shook her head.

"Oh no no no no no darling, I simply can not fix these!" she said.

"Well, why not?" Bon bon asked.

"Well, first off, these pillows are damaged beyond repair, and second, the are just plain hideous!" Rarity cried, "but I can make you new pillows for you."

"Oh that would be great Rarity, thank you for your generosity." Bon bon said.

"And for you Michael, I should make you new clothes to replaces those...rags, and free of charge!" Rarity said cheerfully.

"Thank you Rarity, but why free of charge? Did I do something?" I asked.

"Did you do something? Oh darling, you saved those mares from that dreaded stallion in the Whitetail Woods, that's what you did, I didn't even know you've had a sweet side,"she said.

"Wait, how did you know I saved them?"

"Darling, when you have worked as long as I have stories get spread around, and that is how I know," Rarity said.

"Oh, well then, thank you!" I said.

"Well come along darling, I have to take your measurements! Ooooh this is so exciting my first...um... whatever you are model!"she said as she dragged me into back room.

For about half an hour I spent time; being measured, being asked about the kinds of clothes humans wear, and what clothes I would like made. I was so happy it was over.

"Okay darling, all finished, you are free to go now,"she said.

_'Finally, I was getting so bored,' I thought._

"Thank you Rarity," I said walking out of the room, seeing Bon bon sleeping in one of the waiting areas.

"No problem darling, I'll have the clothes and pillows done by tomorrow!" Rarity said.

I walked over to Bon bon and nudged her, "Come on Bon bon, we have to go," I said.

"Five more minutes, mom"she mumbled, not waking up.

"Oh geez," I muttered as I picked her up just like the time I rescued her.

I kept walking until I finally reached Lyra's house. I walked inside and threw Bon bon onto her bed. She immediately woke up, blushing from embarrassment, but then she giggled.

"Did you carry me all the way over here?" she laughed.

"Yep, I gotta say Bon bon, you sure are a heavy sleeper," I laughed.

"Heh heh sorry,"she laughed again.

The doorbell rang all of the sudden. I went to go check who it was. It was the Quills and Sofas delivery stallion.

"One loveseat recliner for a...Bon bon?" he said.

"I'm Bon bon," she said as she walked over to him.

"That will be 300 bits for the loveseat," he said.

She handed the money to him and he thanked her. He called his team to bring in the sofa and set it up. After they left, I went up to the loveseat and gave it a test sit.

"Ah, this feels so good, this is going to be a better bed to sleep on," I said.

"I should have told you yesterday, but we actually had a guest room," Bon bon said laughing again, "I thought you just wanted to sleep on the couch because you preferred sofas to beds."

My eyes widen. _'DAMN IT. FUCK WHY DIDN'T I ASK FOR A ROOM INSTEAD!'_

When Lyra finally returned home it was around 8 o'clock pm.

"Hey guys, I see the house is clean, and we got a new loveseat," Lyra said as she walked in.

"Yeah, it even has a recliner," Bon bon said, "Just what you wanted right?"

"Heck yeah!" she yelled as she jumped on and sat in her awkward looking position.

"Who's the best girl I know," Lyra asked with a sly grin.

"Me," Bon bon replied, as they moved in for a kiss.

Seeing ponies kiss was too much for my human mind to handle, I turned around. Not wanting to take much anymore, I thought of a not so fake excuse to go to my guest room.

"Hey guys, from all the chores I did today, I think I should get some shut eye," I groaned.

"Okay, good night,"they said in unison.

And with that I zoomed out of there.

I looked around the guest room that Bon bon told me earlier about. It was a simple room, with simple furniture, with a simple bed, and a simple window. I climbed into bed and tried getting sleep. Even from all the tiring things these ponies have brought upon me, from the chase with Elements, to giving Twilight a lesson on humans, to rescuing Bon bon and the other mares, and even these chores, I couldn't get sleep. I'm actually liking it here.

With the last of my efforts I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry again for a late update. Remember one more chapter until I decide about my choice for my OC's love partner. Thanks bearie for the idea for new clothes for my character. I am thinking of turning this into a Clop-Fic, but I don't have the heart to write it. Haha but I'll make a try soon. No promises. Also sorry for the boring chapter of chores, most likely your least favorite thing. Well leave any suggestions, even like my OC having two or more romantic partners. But, it will not be with Rarity or Applejack because it's going to be hard for me to write their accents, Pinkie Pie because I don't really like Pinkie Pie,Twilight because... I don't know,OR RAINBOW DASH. SHE'S TOO OVERUSED. Anyways, leave any suggestions and I will try to make some changes for it. Bye!**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More than Friends?

It was a bright and sunny morning. The sun's rays made its way through Michael's window and into his eyes.

"Damn it, Celestia," I awoke covering my eyes, "Shine your sun somewhere else."

Pointless for me to say that for no one heard it. I got out of bed to take what was rare for me back in my world, a shower. I smelled myself. I immediately writhed in disgust.

"Ugh, P.U.! I reek!" I mumbled.

I looked around the house to find anything that resembled a shower. I saw Lyra walking down the hallway.

"Good morning Lyra! Say, you wouldn't happen to have a shower or bathtub by any chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Good morning Michael! Yes, we do have a shower here, just go in my room," she said.

I made my way up to her room, knocking this time since I knew what happened last time when I didn't.

"Hello?" a voice called from the other side of the room.

"Bon bon is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you need anything Michael?" Bon bon asked.

"Um, is it okay if I use your shower?"

"Sure, come in," she said.

I walked in to the room immediately looking for the bathroom. I saw an door at the other side of the room. I walked over to the room and peered inside. Sure enough, it was the bathroom. A very clean one at that. I walked in and saw a shower. I stripped of my rags and walked in.

"Hmm, I wonder what shampoo they use," I said looking at the choices.

I got a confused look on my face, then laughed it off.

"Haha, Mane & Shoulders, well my hair isn't really long enough to be considered a mane, but it'll do,"I said grabbing the bottle and rubbing the shampoo on my hair. It smelled of honey and dew.

Once I finished, I put my rags back on and walked out of their room. I thought of the things I should do that day, and picking up the new clothes and pillows were on the list.

"Hey guys, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be at Rarity's if you need me," I called out.

"Okay sure," they both said.

Done with that, I went out into town to Rarity's to see the new clothes that she made to replace my...rags. After a few minutes, Rarity's shop came into view. I opened the door and looked inside.

"Hello? Rarity, are you here?" I asked.

I waited for a few minutes and no answer. I called out again to no avail. I looked inside with a awkward sense of confusion.

"That's weird the sign says open, but I don't see anyone here," I said, not like anyone heard me in the first place.

I walked in thinking that maybe she was just out for a bit and she'd be back soon. I mean, who would leave an open sign if they wouldn't be there for a long time. I walked over to the waiting area, where Bon bon fell asleep the last time we were there. I sat down and waited even longer. I quickly grew tired and asleep.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I woke to the feeling I was being watched. I turned my head to my right and screamed in surprised. I saw another pony was staring me while I was sleeping.

"Ahhh!," I screamed.

"Ahhh!," the pony shrieked back.

The pony ran into a corner of the room, lying on the ground, trembling in fear. She was a lot smaller than all the ponies that I have seen so far. Compare to the other ponies heights, this one was about two feet shorter. She had a two colored mane and tail, grayish pink and grayish purple. She had sap green eyes and a white coat, like Rarity's, but maybe a little grayer. She was also a unicorn like Rarity and Twilight. The only difference is, she has no butt tattoo thing.

"Why, are you afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

"Are you s-s-s-sure?" she said.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hurt you, you have my word," I replied.

"Oh, okay," she said hiding herself in her mane.

"So what's your name."

"Sweetie Belle," she replied.

"That's a nice name," I told her.

She giggled at this.

"Say, you don't happened to know Rarity, now would you?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I do! She's my big sister," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, do you know where she is?"

"She's in that other room, she came home about ten minutes after you fell asleep."

"How did you know I fell asleep?" I asked.

"I was sort of spying on you, I mean, I didn't know what you were," she said.

"It's alright, now can you please go call your sister for me?"

"Okay, wait right here," she said before galloping to the other room.

_'Cute kid,' I thought._

"Oh, your awake darling," Rarity said coming from that back room.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you and...I fell asleep,"I said shyly.

"It's quite alright, now if you'll follow me, I will show you the new clothes I made for you.

I followed her to that back room from earlier. She used her magic to pick up three shirts , three pairs of pants, five pairs of socks, three pairs of undergarments, and shoes. I went behind one of the changing screens and tried one pair of each on. I was surprised by how soft they were and that they were just the right size. I decided I would really need my rags anymore. I put on a plain black shirt and a pair of black jeans. I didn't know what to say to her since I've never had clothes these nice before, much less clothes at all.

I walked up to her and gave her a big hug. She returned the hug.

"How can I ever repay you Rarity?" I asked.

"Know that you did a great deed is all the pay I'll ever need ,darling," she replied.

"Thanks for this Rarity, but I need to getting back to Lyra and Bon bon now," I told her.

"No problem dear, oh and don't forget these pillows for Bon bon," she reminded me.

"Thanks Rarity," I said as I walked out the boutique waving back to her.

I walked back to Lyra's house to see they weren't home. There was a note on the table. As I read it, I set down the new pillows on the new loveseat.

_'Michael, Bon bon and I went shopping into town we won't be back until later in the afternoon. Feel free to do whatever you want until we come back. -Lyra_

"Looks like I'm here all alone," I said, "Hmm, what to do while they are gone?"

"Maybe I should go see Fluttershy, I should apologize for snapping at her at the party."

It was decided. I prepared to leave to go to Fluttershy's cottage. I wrote a note to Bon bon and Lyra, so they'll know where I'm at. I got a piece of paper and started to write.

_'Dear Lyra and Bon bon, I went to Fluttershy's to apologize for what I did to her. I'll be back when I can. By the way, I got the new pillows from Rarity and they should be on the loveseat. See you when I can. -Michael._

As I finished, I got up and headed out the door and on the path to Fluttershy's.

**One Hour Later**

"Ugh, I forgot Fluttershy lived far from here," I groaned.

After a few more minutes of walking, I saw the yellow pegasus feeding chickens and other small animals. I walked up closer to her and tapped her on the shoulder. At the very instance of it, she jumped up, shrieked, and jumped into a nearby barrel.

"Fluttershy, it's me, Michael," I told her trying to calm her down.

"It is you," she said peering out of the barrel.

"Fluttershy, I came her to apologize for what I did at the party."

"I already know that you're sorry Michael," she said understandingly.

"I know, but I just feel like a jerk by not having such a good apology, look when I came here, I was scared out of my mind, I lost my friend, and I thought all this was a U.S. Government test or something. I shouldn't of snapped at you Fluttershy, I didn't have any right to treat you like that."

She looked at me dumbfounded, again.

"Look, Fluttershy. You are the most kindest and awesome pers- pony I know, you took me into your house, and let me sleep in your bed with you, even though I was a complete stranger. I'm sorry for yelling at you during the party and for being a jerk to all your friends at the party. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that it would mean the world to me if you would forgive me."

She looked at me and then at the floor. Next thing I knew, she leaped on top of me and kissed me on the lips. At first I was just shocked, but then I just gave in to it. After a few seconds Fluttershy broke the kiss, blushing. She then started stammering apologies at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. I usually don't do these kinds of thi-,"she said as I cut her off with another kiss.

This time the kiss lasted for about a minute. We only stopped to breathe, but the kiss pushed on. We fell onto the floor into each others' arms.

"I love you, Fluttershy."

"I love you too, Michael."

**A/N: Hi guys. Well you can obviously see that Fluttershy won with 6 votes. Lyra had 1 vote and Bon bon got 0 votes. :[ . Well Michael has fallen in love with Fluttershy. Sorry if you think this story is moving too fast. I'm also getting distracted from working on this story. I'll try to get a chapter in ever other day, so the next chapter might be up on Wednesday. Leave any suggestions and I will try to add them into the story. See you on Tuesday or Wednesday. Bye!**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Job

We laid snuggled into each others arms. She had a red tint on her face. We both leaned in for another kiss. We both got up from the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Michael, but I have to continue feeding my animals,"she said.

"Oh okay, well Lyra and Bon bon are probably waiting for me, having dinner without me probably," I said.

"Okay sure,"she said covering her face with her fuzzy pink mane.

I walked up to her and brushed her mane away from her face and brought her in for another kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled away from the kiss and hugged her.

"Maybe I'll see you later Fluttershy," I told her.

"O-okay, I'll be waiting," she said.

I slowly made my way out of the meadow. I saw the town coming into view and then a flash of light surrounded me. Once the light cleared, I saw the one and only, Princess Celestia and all her glory. I quickly bowed down to her, just for her to shake her head.

"Such gestures aren't necessary," she said smiling.

"Yes, Princess," I muttered.

"Please, call me Celestia."

"Yes, Princ-err I mean Celestia," I stuttered.

She laughed at that.

"I see you are becoming quite a big help to this town, I heard you rescued a couple mares, including Bon bon who I presume you are staying with, correct?" she asked.

"Y-yeah how did you know?" I asked very curiously.

"I know about everything that happens here,"she said in mystifying tone.

"Okay...so is there anything that you actually wanted to ask me since you're here?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, what I wanted to ask you was, do you have a job yet?"

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that, no I don't have a job yet," I said.

"Oh, is that so... well, how would you like to work for me?" she asked.

I nearly jumped at the offer.

_'Well, I think I shouldn't pass this offer up, I mean, I don't want to seem like I'm free loading of Lyra and Bon bon,' I thought._

_'No, you wouldn't,' I heard a voice say in my head._

_'Who said that!'_

_'The one right in front of you,' the voice said._

_'Celestia, is that you?'_

_'The one and only.'_

_'You can read minds?'_

_'Yes I can, so about the job, do you still want it?'_

_'Um, sure,' I said to Celestia telepathically, 'But before I do, I would like to know more about it.'_

_'Well,' Celestia said telepathically, 'You will be working for me whenever there is a job I need to be done, for example a rescue or guard duty, if you join me I will let all of Equestria know you are a hero.'_

_'Hmm, I'll take the job,' I said in my mind._

"Good, you will start as soon as you're ready," she said.

"Okay sure," I said.

"I'm off for Royal duties, let me know when you are ready," she said before teleporting away.

"Aww, I didn't ask how I can let her know," I mumbled.

_'Use your mind,' I heard._

After that much needed chat from the Princess, I continued my way to Lyra's house.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"Girls, I'm home," I yelled.

They came out of there room with smiles on their faces.

"How did it go at Fluttershy's Michael?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, how did it go?" Bon bon asked.

"Since when did you two care about my social life?" I asked a bit bluntly.

"Ever since you moved in, now spill the beans kid," Lyra said, just as bluntly.

"Well, she did accept my apology...in a way."

"What do you mean, in a way?" Bon bon asked.

"Well, um...we...might...of...kissed," I said.

"Awwwwwwww,"they both D'aw'ed in unison.

"Yeah yeah yeah,"I replied.

"When are you going to see her again," Lyra asked.

I gave them an awkward stare.

"You two are starting to creep me out."

"You know Michael, we just want to know what's going on in our hero's life," Lyra said.

"Well, if you must know, I don't actually know when I'll see her again."

"Aw," they both D'aw'ed in a somewhat disappointed unison.

"Oh, I also got a job offer from Celestia," I said.

"THE PRINCESS?" they both asked at the same time, " what's the job about?"

"If I accept, it will mostly be used for rescue missions or guard duties."

"That's cool," Bon bon said.

"Well, me and Bon bon are going to sleep, good night Michael,"Lyra said.

"Good night, I said back.

At that time I quickly checked their clock. The clock was at 8:57 p.m.

_'Wow, I've been gone for a while.' I thought._

I decided to go to sleep as well since I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. I walked up to my bedroom and closed my door. I climbed into bed, thinking about Fluttershy and how much I wanted to see her again. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

The sun shown brightly threw my window. I quickly shielded my eyes. After this I got a bit angry.

_'Damn it Celestia, I thought I told you yesterday to shine your sun somewhere else.'_

_'I heard that young man.'_

_'Ugh, I forgot you can read minds.'_

_'A lot of ponies do. By the way, would you like to come to my castle for a visit? While we are there, we can have a talk about your job,' Celestia said mentally._

_'Sure, I guess.'_

_'Very well, I shall send your carriage to pick you up. It shall arrive in about two hours, I suggest you get ready.'_

_''Okay, will do.'_

And with that I got out of bed, asked to use Lyra's shower again, got dressed in another pair of clothes that Rarity made me, and ran over to Fluttershy's cottage. As soon as I reached her house, I noticed she wasn't outside. I knocked on her door to see it open, but there was no one there. I looked down to see a small bunny.

"Hey little guy," I said as knelt down to pet it.

Then the bunny bit my finger. I yelped in pain.

"OW! Little tough guy aren't ya, asshole," I said while checking my finger.

I quickly picked him up and started shaking him around.

"You know back in my world, I used to eat your kind." I said trying to intimidate it.

It worked. I saw Fluttershy fly down her stairs. I quickly put the bunny down and gave a bad looking poker face.

"Oh hi Michael, I wasn't expecting you," Fluttershy said while growing a red tint on her face.

"Oh...um... I was just...uh...I just came to let you know that I was going to be gone for a while."

"Gone? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Your Princess offered me a job and she wanted to me to go to the castle to talk about it, I'm not sure when I'll be back and I just wanted to let you kn-," I was cut off again by another kiss from her.

She then broke the kiss, "You are such a loving boyfriend," she said.

I blushed at that.

_'Did she just call me her boyfriend?'_

_'Yes, yes she did.'_

_'Celestia! Why are you bothering me right now?'_

_'I couldn't help it, by the way you two do make a great couple.'_

_'Who asked you?'_

"Michael, are you there, yoohoo?" Fluttershy asked.

I shook off my conversation with the troll of a princess.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said, "Also, do you really think of me as your boyfriend."

She was on the verge of tears when I said that. "W-w-why, don't y-y-you feel the same w-w-way?" she cried.

"Of course I do," I said as I pulled her in for another deep kiss.

After about a minute I pulled away from the kiss. The bunny started poking at Fluttershy to get her attention.

"What's wrong Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

_'So that's your name you little asshole, how ironic.'_

He started pointing at me and started mimicking my actions of me strangling him. Fluttershy just looked in confusion. I tried to find a way to make sure she doesn't find out what I did to him.

"What are you trying to say Angel?" Fluttershy asked again.

"I think, he is trying to say he's...sick, yeah, he's probably feeling sick," I said with another bad poker face.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said.

"Well, I have to go now Fluttershy, I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay Michael, I'll miss you,"she said blushing.

I kissed her one more time before leaving her house. Just as she closed the door, I heard her say to Angel, "Lets get you into bed young man, time to get that yummy broccoli and cheese soup you love so much."

Angel was being dragged with a face of horror and digust.

_'Heh heh, that's what you get for biting me you little rat.' I thought while smiling._

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

I got near Lyra's house and sure enough, there was a chariot mounted to white pegasi with gold plated armor. I went inside Lyra's house and said my good byes. I soon approached the chariot and got in. All most instantly, the chariot took off into the sky. I got a bit scared, but soon got used to the sudden air travel. I decided it was best to get some sleep since I was probably going to be riding for about an hour or two. I wondered how 'Royal' the castle was going to be as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! Got another chapter in. I should make a habit of uploading every other day. The time I will upload these will be around 8:30p.m-10:00p.m PCT. Thank you for the suggestion of making my OC a hero, PS3Concerned. Next chapter will be up on Friday. Expect Clop-Fic part soon. I want to have a poll. Who reads their fics on a mobile device and who uses a computer. Okay see you on Friday. Leave any suggestions.**

**P.S Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Sir, please get up," a voice called out.

"Sir, we have other duties to attend to, you need to get up now," a second voice called.

I woke up, feeling well rested from my nap. I realized that I was still in the chariot and the guards we waiting for what seemed like centuries for me to get up. I got out to see I was on the summit of a giant mountain, and in front of me was a giant castle.

"Sorry about that, dozed of a bit...heh-heh," I said trying to forget of that embarrassing moment.

"It's quite alright, please, lets us show you inside," a guard pony said while detaching himself from the chariot.

While walking near the castle, I couldn't help but look of the drawbridge, and to my surprise, the was a beautiful view of the land. I could also see what I could barely make out in the distance ,was Ponyville. I looked down and shudder at the height the castle was on this mountain. The guard pony coughed, noticing I was trailing off into the scenery and tried to get my attention. I quickly ran to catch up with him.

Once we got near the castle I saw the castle had some medieval feel to it, just like the town of Ponyville. I could also see that the castle was also greatly decorated. From the flags on it's turrets, to the somehow brilliantly and perfectly structured pillars on the inside, this castle had had a lot of work done to get it this way.

I kept walking with the guard and the made our way across hallways and doors. We eventually entered a dining area. The guard pony bowed and walked away, still bowing. I stood face to face with the Princess.

"Hello Michael, are you ready to talk about the job?" Celestia asked.

"Sure, do you want to talk about my first task, because I'm here to say I accept the job," I replied.

"Well that's good to know, but unfortunately for right now I have no actual tasks for you to work on right now," she said with a frown.

"Oh, then what should we do know," I asked.

"You and I could try to figure out how send you back to your world in the future," Celestia suggested.

"Go back to my world? Why? I like it here, this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And what about the job you were offering me? You don't want me to stay?" I asked.

"Of course I want you to stay, but you and I know we have to make some effort to try to bring you back to your world."

"Look, here in Equestria, I have friends, I have a home, and I found someone that I love, I can't go back to Earth, if I go back and someone recognizes me I'm going to be killed."

Princess Celestia realized where Michael was going with this, she knew he was right about what he was saying.

"I guess you're right about that, I guess I can allow you to stay, in Equestria, permanently." Celestia said smiling.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I yelled gracefully while grabbing her hoof and kissed it multiple times.

She started blushing and barely was able to say her next words.

"W-w-w-well now that that's over, I think we should try to find if we can find you a job somepony may need, and these are the urgent jobs that I'll send you on soon, so don't feel like you are nothing doing barely anything." Celestia said.

"Okay, so where can we find these jobs?" I asked.

"Well, I can actually use my magic to find anypony that can use urgent help," she said.

"Well, try to find something, I'm bored." I said.

Celestia closed her eyes and started to concentrate. After a minute or two Celestia reopened her eyes.

"Hmm, that's strange," Celestia said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It seems like Fluttershy is in need of urgent help," she gasped.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," I said frantically.

"Don't worry Michael, she doesn't seem to be hurt herself, but she has seen a creature that fell out of the sky that fell into the Everfree Forest, and if we don't get it help soon, the creature will surely die," she said.

I gave a little sigh of relieve knowing that Fluttershy wasn't hurt, but I needed to get to that creature before it does.

"Okay, looks like I'm going to the Everfree Forest, thank you for the job Celestia, I'll try not to fail the first one," I said making my way to the exit.

"Wait Michael, before you go," Celestia said, stopping me.

Her horn began to glow. Next thing I knew, I was enveloped in a giant flash of light. I saw that I was just outside the Everfree Forest .

"What the heck just happened?" I asked.

"I just teleported us here," Celestia smiled.

"So are you saying that you could have teleported me to your castle in the first place?" I asked.

"That would be the point," Celestia said giving me a troll face.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled.

"Well good luck kthxbai!" Celestia said before teleporting away.

_' I'll get you for this Celestia.' I thought._

_'I heard that,' Celestia giggled in her mind._

"Well, time to get into the forest now," I said turning around face the forest.

It was about just as darker as the day of the party. I continued to venture inside, avoiding all contact with the awkward face I don't. I kept walking until I hit the suggestive side of the forest where apparently Celestia said the creature hit, but know to be found. I heard a mumbling noises come from the bushes and a shadowy figure ran past me. I quickly turned the bush around only to find out it was empty.

I turned to another. Same. Another bush. No creature to be found. I felt the thing grab me all of the sudden. I started to shake the creature of my back and threw it only the leaves to get a better look at it. Only to make me see someone I'd never would have thought to see again.

"Mi-Michael?"

"Al-Alice?"

**A/N: Short chapter is short, sleepy author is sleepy. Sorry for being a bit late on the upload and for making the chapter short. Also I'm thinking of keeping Alice into the story for a bit longer. If you don't want her in the story, and I'll get rid of her...*evil laugh*. Anyways, leave any more suggestions and reviews. Sleepy author is going to bed.**

**P.S. Please Review.**

**P.S.S Sleep is good once in a while. Zzzzzzzzzz**

***Chapter 9 has been revised, it turned out while if fell asleep while making this chapter, I wrote random junk, sorry***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alice's Story

"Mi-Michael?"

"Al-Alice?"

We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. We were both staring into each others' eyes. We then embraced ourselves in a big hug. I noticed Alice was bleeding and wounded. She then collapsed into my arms. She was dieing.

"Oh no, don't die on me!" I said as I slung her over my shoulders.

I tried to find the exit to the forest, but with all the memories with me and Alice started to flow back into my mind I felt a bit disoriented. I tried shaking the feeling of because saving Alice was my first priority.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"Mi-Michael?" I said to this seemingly familiar man in the forest.

"Al-Alice?" the man replied.

The pain on the side of my hip started to grow from the stab wound I got. The man embraced me into a hug. I started to feel uneasy and dizzy. I felt like I was going to die from bleeding out.

"Oh no, don't die on me!" the man said, picking me up onto his shoulders.

Naturally I would have kicked this man to get myself free of his grip, but I felt to weak anything. He quickly ran deeper into the forest with me still on his shoulders. I started to get dizzier as the man started to stumble. I saw he was starting to cry. He kept running until I saw the light at the end of the forest. He kept running toward it.

He carried me out of the forest and brought me near this strange cottage looking place. He quickly knocked on the door. The door slowly opened just as my vision started to fade. I could barely make out the object he started talking to, a yellow blur. I could also barely make out their conversation.

"...found...creature...forest...looks...you" the yellow blur said.

"Sorry Fluttershy...time...explain...please...help her...friend..." the man carried me said.

They laid me on a table and my vision slowly decreased until I could see nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

I quickly ran out of the forest with Alice still on my back. I quickly ran to Fluttershy's cottage as fast as my legs could take me. I knocked on Fluttershy's door as hard as I could. She gasped seeing Alice bleeding over my shoulders.

"You found the creature in the forest? She looks sort of like you," she said bringing out her medical supplies.

"Sorry Fluttershy, no time to explain. I need you to help her. She's my old friend," I quickly said.

I quickly laid her on top of a table that Fluttershy prepared. I saw Alice's eyes barely open, glistening in the light that Fluttershy's medical lamp provided. Her eyes started closing until they finally did close. Fluttershy grabbed my shoulder. She saw I was crying.

"Michael, I can't let you be in here while I'm operating, I can only keep her alive for a little while, but if you really want to save her, I need you to go into town to get Nurse Redheart and bring her back here," she said.

"O-okay," I said wiping my tears off my face.

She gave me a kiss just before I ran to town.

* * *

><p><strong>10 MINUTES LATER<strong>

I was running into the town still bustling with ponies. I quickly avoided most of them until I finally reached the clinic. I saw that all the Elements except for Fluttershy were watching the new born ponies. I also saw Nurse Redheart was talking sternly with Pinkie Pie.

"Please, the babies are trying to sleep," the nurse said to Pinkie.

"But I was jus-," she started off saying but got interrupted by Redheart's shushing.

I walked up to Nurse Redheart and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, oh, and who might you be?" she asked.

"I don't have time to explain, Fluttershy asked me to come get you, it's an emergency!," I said in a whisper so I didn't wake up the ponies.

She saw the seriousness of my eyes and nodded. She walked up to Pinkie Pie one more time and told her not to wake up the babies while she was gone. Pinkie tried to reason with her that it was their zero-ith birthday and wanted to sing but then she got thrown out into the room with a giant glass screen with the others.

"Okay, now if you don't mind we really need to go right now," I said.

"I'm ready let's go," she replied while getting her medical bag.

"Wait what's all this about Michael?" Twilight spoke up.

"I don't have time to explain," I said as I ran to Fluttershy's cottage along with Nurse Redheart.

"Well girls, what do you think we should do?" Twilight ask.

"Well, since it seems purdy' urgent, we shouldn't give 'em any distractions," Applejack said.

"I guess your right Applejack, we should check on them later though, just to make sure everything is okay," Twilight replied.

"In the mean time, we should just stay here and look at the babies, maybe this little squirt is going to be as fast as me," Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"And maybe this little cutie will have a great sense of fashion when she's older," Rarity said with glee.

"Oh brother," Twilight mumbled rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

Nurse Redheart and I were nearing Fluttershy's cottage.

"Come on, we have to hurry," I said as we kept running.

We approached the house and opened the door to see that Fluttershy was trying to keep Alice from bleeding. Nurse Redheart got to work immediately asking Fluttershy what was the cause of her bleeding.

"She has a puncture wound on her side, she's bleeding out quick," Fluttershy said.

"Im sorry you, you two can't be in here while I operate," Nurse Redheart said.

She pushed us both out of Fluttershy's house and locked the door. I immediately burst into tears fearing for my friend.

"Don't cry, I'm sure she'll be fine," Fluttershy said trying to calm me down.

"I s-s-sure hope so, I mean, I thought I lost her before, but now she actually is on the verge of dieing."

"Tell me more about her," Fluttershy requested.

"Well, you know how when I explained about Alice the first time, I told you I've lived with her for five years?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, I rescued her from getting arrested, well, she could have handled herself, but she might not of lived long without someone watching her. We were about the same age, we worked as a team since we always pulled of robberies. Then came that day, the day that we were both captured, we seperated and we didn't know if we going to see each other again, not until now at least. I still don't know how she's hurt though, when I arrived here, I was okay." I explained.

Fluttershy gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Eh hem," Nurse Redheart coughed immediately grabbing both me and Fluttershy's attention.

We both blushed.

"Y-yes?" Fluttershy asked.

"Umm, this man's girlfriend is all patched up and she's going to make it just fine," the nurse said.

I blushed at the comment, but at the same time relieved.

"I-I'm his girlfriend," Fluttershy said.

"Oh I-I'm sorry, I just assumed that...never mind, the thing is that she is going to be okay."

I made my way inside to see Alice asleep, sure enough she was still alive. I decided to rest on Fluttershy's sofa beside Alice's makeshift bed. Fluttershy flew in and landed next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>3 HOURS LATER<strong>

We both woke up, Fluttershy immediately blushing like usual. We saw we had some visitors. When we saw who was watching we saw Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Bon bon, and Celestia. Fluttershy and I just sat there feeling awkward of what was going on.

"Um...hi?" I said giving an awkward crooked smile.

"What are you all doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, we came here to check on the situation of this creature's health, but we were surprised to see it was another human," Celestia spoke in here regal voice.

"What are you doing here Lyra and Bon bon?" I asked.

"Well Twilight came and told us that something was wrong and me and Bon bon got worried," Lyra answered.

"I see you two were having a wonderful time, sorry for disturbing," Celestia said.

"Oh no, it wasn't like that, we just... fell asleep," I said.

"We will take you word for it," Bon bon said blushing.

Even with the problem situated, it didn't make it feel any less awkward. We heard a groaning sound.

"It seems that she is waking up," Celestia said.

Alice groaned wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"Uh, what happened?" I said.

"Alice, your awake!" I heard a voice call.

"Who's there, where am I?" I said.

"Alice, it's me Michael," the voice said again.

"Michael! I haven't seen you in a long time! I thought I lost you!" I said as I got up to hug him.

"I missed you Alice," Michael said crying his eyes out.

"I missed you too. I haven't seen you in like... a year."

"A year? What do you mean a year?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? It's been a year since I last you."

I looked at what was standing next to him, I saw nine colorful...horses?

"What kind of dream is this, where are we Michael?"

"I think I can explain that," said a really tall horse with a three colored mane.

"Oh my gosh, did that horse just talk?" I asked.

"Listen Alice, there is a lot we have to explain to you," Michael said.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTAGE OF EXPLAINING WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON LATER<strong>

"Woah, so what you are telling me is that we are in a new world, we aren't on Earth anymore?"

"Yes Alice, and how haven't you seen me in a year? I've only been here four days," Michael told me.

"Well, It seems time travels at different rates, even though they seem to be the same, like in a dream." Celestia said.

"I guess that makes sense, sort of," I said.

"By the way Alice, why are you hurt? When I got here, I didn't have a scratch on me."

"Oh, I guess I do owe you an explanation on how my life has been since I last saw you Michael, I said.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR AGO, ON EARTH, ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"Michael, where are you?" I yelled.

I saw nothing, it was too dark. I heard voices.

"She's nothing without her partner, just send her to jail," the voice called.

I felt arms grab me and carry me to another room. I got hit on the head and blackout.

"Ugh, where am I?" I said taking in my surrounding.

I looked around to see I was in a cell built for one person.

"Damn it," I said.

"Aw, shuddap'" I heard a old crackly voice say.

"Who said that?" I called out.

"Ah' did" the voice replied.

I turned to see a big husky woman cracking her knuckles. She got up from her seat.

"Are, we going to have problems?" the woman asked.

"Only if you can fight back, I'm not wasting time on you," I replied, trying to sound intimidating.

"Meet me after lunch, fresh meat," the woman said.

As if it was on cue, the cell door's opened. All the convict women where heading to the cafeteria. I decided to follow a few convicts so I wouldn't look like a fool getting there. Once I got there, I took a tray from a dispenser. I got my slop to eat. I sat all by myself because I couldn't trust anyone, I only had one friend. I quickly ate, finishing my plate of slop.

As I went back to my cell, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I was pushed onto the ground.

"I thought I told you to meet me after lunch."

"In your dreams," I replied.

She punched me in the face.

"Never talk ta' me that way, fresh meat, now ya' better apologize," the husky woman said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't apologize to useless pieces of crap like you, now get out of my way," I retorted.

"Why you little!" she said running towards me.

I quickly got out of the way. The big woman tripped and fell. All the women nearby started cheering for me.

"Ah shuddap, all of ya'," the husky woman commanded as she got back up.

Everyone got silent.

"This isn't over, fresh meat," the husky woman said.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE, PRESENT DAY, ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"That was the day I entered prison," I told everyone.

"Well, must have been rough, but that doesn't explain why you got that stab wound on your side or how you got here," Michael said.

"I was getting to that," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT PRISON, 6 HOURS AGO, ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"Is everyone with me?" I yelled.

I got cheers from everyone in the crowd. Even that big husky woman that wanted to fight me when I first got there, a.k.a. 'Tiny', agreed with me. I was the leader of a rebellion getting ready to break out of prison.

"Today will be out last day in this hell hole, listen to me, and you reunited with your families and friends," I continued.

I got more cheers from the crowd I was leading. The bell signaling lunch rang.

"Everybody, remember the plan," I said as we went to the mess hall.

The plan was while getting our food, we had the chargers, the giant woman, knock out the cafeteria guards, while the runners, the scrawny woman, run into the kitchen and steal as many knives as possible and hand them to the fighters, including me and other average sized women, to fight our way out of the prison. We had distractors to make a giant commotion so the fighters would have a better chance to attack.

We soon approached the mess hall, all acting like normal. We all got into our positions.

"NOW!," I yelled.

Everything was going as planned. The chargers knocked out the guards, the runners stole the knives and handed them to us. We slashed away at incoming guards. We got an open path.

"Come on, this way!" I said.

We all ran into an open passage way, and slashed through more guards. I saw a staircase leading to the open exit, I started to run as fast as I could towards it. I felt something grab me. I turned around and tried to slash it, but I got punch in the stomach. I dropped the knife and the one who punched me picked it up.

"Tiny, why are you doing this," I coughed.

"You embarrassed me and made me a laughingstock, you didn't think ah' would forget did ya?" Tiny replied.

"Pretty much," I taunted.

"Well you are going ta' regret that," she said gripping the blade.

She brought the blade up and stabbed me in the side. I gasped in pain. She then lifted me up.

"To bad you aren't going to live to see freedom again," she said as she threw me over the side of the building, tumbling stories down into forest that was right next to the prison.

As I fell I saw the ground nearing. I saw a flash of light before I hit. I fell into the tree branches, each hitting hard against my body and snapping the branches. I hit the floor of the forest hard. I saw a figure moving around, I thought it was Tiny and went up to attack it. It wiggled free of my grip and threw me onto the leaves. The figure was staring me in the face. I saw a person that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Mi-Michael?" I asked.

"Al-Alice?" he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE, PRESENT DAY, MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

I just stood dumbfounded at the story as well as the nine other ponies. Alice just stared at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, that...I guess...explained what happened," I replied.

"Well, Michael, it's getting late, we should get going," Lyra spoke up.

"Sure, but what about Alice, where is she going to stay? I mean, she's still hurt," I asked.

"She can stay her for the night, if she's okay with it that is," Fluttershy said.

"Sure, I'm okay with you, I'll see you in the morning Michael,"Alice said.

At that moment everybody parted ways and Lyra, Bon bon, and I walked back to our house. I had a smile on my face the whole time, seeing my best friend. I never thought I would ever see the day again. I couldn't wait until morning to see her again.

**A/N: Hey guys, this has been my longest chapter so far, but not by that much, only by about one thousand words. And just for you who are wondering, this story isn't going to be OCxOC, otherwise known as MichaelxAlice. It's going to be MichaelxFluttershy, and I intent to keep it that way. I might also choose a partner for Alice, so leave any suggestions if you have any. **

**Fun Fact: This chapter was originally was going to be uploaded on Saturday, but I would have fell asleep typing more garbage again, so I published it today. This chapter was also dedicated for the new MLP episode that came out Saturday. Okay, alfalfa monster out.**

**P.S. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, a family matter came up and then something else came up. Anyways, I'm glad that I was able to get this chapter out. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 11: Adjusting to the New Lifestyle

**ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW**

The sun rose so brightly in the sky shining down on Fluttershy's cottage. The rays were glistening on all the residents of the building.

"Ugh, how does anyone sleep like this? The sun is hurting my eyes!" I said in a very irritating tone.

I got up and looked at my surroundings. Everything from last night hit me like a freight train.

"Oh, that's right...this isn't Earth anymore...hmmmm, what to do now?"I asked myself.

I took another quick look around the room, "I guess I could go hunting for food," I decided.

I got out of bed walked towards the door. On my way to the door, I looked at the mirror and saw my shirt was partially cut at the side, my side itself had stitches on it. I looked at it a bit more to see it was a pretty bad wound.

"Wow, I could have died," I said.

I shrugged it off and made my way outside. The outside atmosphere quickly blinded me. Everything was so colorful and bright. It was a lot more cleaner than the city. After a while, I regained my composure. I walked into the nearby meadow, the wind blowing against my bed head hair. I was already in a prison uniform, what was the point of fixing my hair. After a while I spotted a herd of rabbits.

"Come here you little rats," I whispered.

I quickly reached my hands towards them, but they easily dodged. I reached out again, pointlessly failing again. I quickly got angry and tried again and again. I finally grabbed one and planted an evil smile on my face. I found a sharp rock to try to kill the little pest that caused me to grow angry. The knife was up to the little rodent's neck until I heard something in the distance.

"Stop! Put the rabbit down!" I heard from the distance.

"Please, don't hurt him!" I heard another voice call from the distance.

I put my breakfast down and saw it scurry away. I searched for the voices telling me to release my meal. I saw Michael and Fluttershy walking towards me.

"What were you doing?" Michael said sternly.

"Um...trying to catch my meal," I replied.

"We're in a different world now Alice, we don't need to catch our meals anymore, especially other animals," he said.

"How to we get something to eat here? I'm starving," I asked.

"There was a refrigerator at Fluttershy's house," he replied, which made me feel stupid.

"Oh, I forgot there were machines here," I said.

"Come on, let's go, Fluttershy made soup," Michael said understandingly.

As we were walking back to her house I noticed how Michael had his arm over Fluttershy's shoulder. It was sort of strange seeing the relationship going on here. I walked up right next to them inspecting more of the details. Fluttershy was nuzzling his neck and Michael hugged her tighter. In my mind, this is just wrong. Plain wrong, for a human and a animal to...be in a relationship.

For what seemed like hours, we did eventually get to Fluttershy's home. We entered and got seated at the table. Fluttershy walked to the table carrying a few bowls filled with soup. She set them up in our spots and we were all ready to start eating. I started to eat slowly watching Fluttershy and Michael closely. I know it seems wrong, but if it makes them happy, then I'm okay with it, somewhat still feeling strange.

Michael was laughing along with Fluttershy while they were feeding each other soup. Fluttershy's name seemed to fit her cause she would always have crimson red cheeks.

"Alice, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just daydreaming a bit," I said snapping back into reality.

They continued eating, but in silence. We soon finished and Fluttershy went to put the dishes the away. Michael and I were left alone at the table.

"So, are you and Fluttershy...like...dating?" I asked.

"Um, pretty much, why? Are you jealous?" he answered with a sly grin on his face.

"No, of course not! Why would you think of a thing like that? Of course I'm not jealous," I said.

"Your cheeks are getting red," he replied.

"Oh shut up," I demanded.

Fluttershy came back and sat next to Michael.

"So Alice...um...would you like to...go to town with us... I mean if you don't want to that's okay," Fluttershy asked meekly.

"Sure, I'll go," I replied.

We got up from our seats and walked out the door. Damn the fact that they were still close, it was still strange to me.

We eventually arrived at the town and the towns folk seemed to be happy and enjoying their lives. The children were playing little games with their friends. The older group of ponies were chatting, laughing and having a good time. It started to remind me of my life on Earth, which was not easy or pretty.

There was mayhem everyday. The children would pollute the city with their graffiti, not to mention that they pickpocket as many people as they could get to. There was murder, rape, and segregation in most of the city. Even bumping into someone would get you into a fight. The police backed off to stop crime because they were to scared to do anything about it. Life was hell, but Michael and I were survived it.

"Earth to Alice, why are you dosing off so often?" Michael asked.

"Earth, our old life... that's what I'm thinking about," I said seriously.

"Alice, you don't need to worry about it, we are in a better place, try to have fun and be happy, we've never had time to do that since we were always robbing banks and killing guards, just try to be happy Alice," he said understandingly.

I tried to crack a smile, but I just couldn't for some reason. The rest of the time spent in town was filled with getting some stares from its residents and buying some supplies for Fluttershy's animals.

"You know you should probably go talk to Rarity to get those prison clothes replaced, she helped me get these clothes that I have know," Michael said while we were on our way back to Fluttershy's cottage.

"She's the white mare with the purple mane right?" I asked.

"That's the one."

"Sure, I'll ask her tomorrow," I told him.

We got to her cottage at about 8o'clock at night.

"So, I guess I'm sleeping in this make shift bed again right?"I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry... if you want I'll try to get you a better bed soon," Fluttershy said.

"No it's alright, you don't have to put yourself into trouble," I replied.

"Oh, okay... only since it's okay with you," Fluttershy replied shyly.

"Well girls, I'm going back to Lyra's house before she gets worried," Michael said.

"Alright, bye Michael," Fluttershy and I said in unison.

Michael gave me a hug and Fluttershy a kiss before leaving through the door. Another awkward feeling came over me. Fluttershy said good night and went up to her room. I was left alone on my makeshift bed, trying to get a good nights sleep.

**A/N: If you haven't noticed by now, this story will have multiple perspectives. So far I've only uploaded chapters with Michael's and Alice's perspectives, but I might add more soon. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this but I will soon be adding a ...clop-scene...with Michael and Fluttershy in Chapter 12.5 . Also, I'm not sure if I'm going through with my plan of making another story on the side. It was going to be a parody of Lord of the Flies by William Golding. It was going to be a crossover with My Little Pony, but it was not going to be uploaded in the crossover section since I wouldn't get many views on it. Since I might not work on that project, I would like to see if anyone else would like to try to work on it. Anyways, see you soon! Leave reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guy's. Sorry you had to wait so long for the upload. I don't really have much to say right now. Anyway's, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 12: Negotiating During A Heist

**MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

The birds were chirping that beautiful day in Equestria. There didn't seem to be a care in the world. I woke up feeling like a new man. I did the usual routine, get out of bed, shower, and get fresh new pair of clothes on. I wanted to visit Fluttershy today, so that's what I went to do. I walked out of Lyra's house only to be stopped by the one and only Lyra.

"Yes, did you need something Lyra?" I asked.

"Um, Michael... there's something I wanted to talk to you about... it's about Fluttershy," she started out saying.

"What is it, did something happen to her?" I asked very worryingly.

"No, she's fine, but I wanted to ask you a question if that was okay," she continued.

"Oh okay, what is it?" I asked in a very confused tone.

"Well...do you love Fluttershy, with all your heart?" she asked, immediately putting me in a awkward spot in the conversation.

"O-of course I do, why are you asking?" I asked.

"Well, me and Bon bon were thinking... that maybe you should go move in with Fluttershy, it's not that we don't love you... it's just that it would be better for your relationship with her if you did," she said.

"Oh, I see what you mean, I'll ask her if it's okay with her and see what I can do," I said now wondering why I didn't think of that.

"I-I'm glad you understand," she said bringing me into a hug.

The hug lasted a short while and I told her I would return for my things if Fluttershy agreed with the idea. I waved goodbye to Lyra and continued on my way to Futtershy's place.

I was just a few minutes from her house, just to see that Alice, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash were running towards me. I was pretty confused of what was going on, even more concerned since they wore worried looks on their faces.

"Hey girls, are you okay?" I asked.

"(pant) No...we...need your...help...Rarity's been...taken hostage...at the Ponyville...National Bank," Twilight was just barely to make out.

"We need to hurry, since Alice and I are experts on this sort of thing, we know she might not have that much time, in all seriousness," I said.

I saw that Fluttershy was on the verge of crying, seeing as though her best friend could be dead soon. But for right now I need to reassure her to be brave for her friend.

"Fluttershy? Don't cry please, I need you to be brave for me, I won't let anything happen to you or any of your friends as long as I'm still here," I told her.

"I-I'm just s-s-so sc-scared, I-I-I do-don't want to l-lose Rari-Rarity!" she cried. She is one the most cutest and gentle creatures I've ever laid eyes on. Seeing her like this broke my heart. I quickly brought her into a hug. My arms wrapped around her waist and her hooves over my shoulders. I felt her tears drizzle down my neck.

"Just be brave, don't worry about Rarity, I'll make sure she gets out safe and sound," I said. I grabbed her face and wiggled it around playfully. I got a giggle from her. I kissed her forehead, then I turned my attention to Twilight.

"Where is this bank?" I asked.

"It's close to the center of town, we better hurry if we want to save Rarity," Twilight said.

"Right, let's hurry before she's killed," I said.

As those words wondered into Fluttershy's deep but delicate mind, it caused her to collapse.

"Pinkie, if you could do me a big favor, would you please take Fluttershy back to her house and keep an eye on her?" Alice said.

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie!"she responded, lifting Fluttershy onto her back.

In my mind, I was glad that Alice told her to do that. I wanted to make sure that Fluttershy was safe and taken care of, and also I still didn't like Pinkie Pie and it would be better for my sanity if she just stayed out of the way.

With the final discussion that we had, we finally got going to the Ponyville National Bank. We all ran as fast we could, knowing in the back of out heads knowing if we didn't hurry, then Rarity could suffer a very cruel and disgusting death. I tried to focus at the task at hand than worry about losing Rarity.

Poor Sweetie Belle would be devastated to find out a thing like that happened. We eventually did get to the scene of the crime. Many ponies were crying out in fear since they probably had relatives trapped in there with the bank robbers. Many of those ponies gave Alice and I angry glares for a reason I don't know about yet. I looked into the crowd and saw a very familiar pony, Princess Celestia. At that moment, I knew something bigger than a regular heist was on.

"Ah Michael, I see you brought Alice," she said in her regal voice.

"Excuse me Princess, can you tell me more on what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, I didn't know such a thing was possible, but it seems that another human has gotten his way into out dimension. By the looks of it, this one isn't friendly, we should stop him immediately before he hurts anypony," she replied.

The Elements (save for Rarity) gasped when they heard this.

"Well, we better hurry, the human nature isn't the easiest to negotiate with, especially when they don't know what the hell is going on," Alice said.

"Agreed, we need to hurry, for all we know this person can be some screwball," I said.

Alice, Princess Celestia, and I were walking near the bank to check out the situation. Just as we about to cross the yellow tape surrounding the building, one of the guards stopped us. Celestia explained to the guards that we were friendly and we were the ones handling the situation. We finally got entry. Suddenly Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash tugged on my shirt to get my attention.

"Michael, take us with you, we know we can help," Twilight spoke up.

"No, you aren't used to these situations, you should leave this to me and Alice, we know what we are doing," I said.

"Well, I know we can do something, I mean I friend Rarity is in their for Pete's Sake," Rainbow Dash said.

"I have to be with Michael on this one, it's very dangerous and you could end up like Rarity," Alice said.

"Well ah'm sure there must be somethin' we could do," Applejack added.

"No there isn't, it would be best if Michael and Alice go at this alone, young Elements," Princess Celestia said, "Now Alice, Michael, I hope you are ready for this challenge, please go in and bring the hostages and the Element of Generosity back safely, their lives are in your hoov- err...hands."

With that, Alice and I made our way into the building, not knowing what this person wants. The sight itself inside was horrible inside. We saw some ponies trembling in fear, one dead body. The body was that of a blue pony with toothpaste like hair. I walked up to her body and closed her eyes and gave a little moment of silent. Then I saw him, the human. He had Rarity in an arm lock with a knife to her neck. He was about my height, tan hair, not as strong looking, he must have had a home since he was wearing nice looking clothes. He did seem older than me.

"M-more humans?," the mysterious man said, "You gotta help me, these ponies are everywhere!"

"Yeah, well this isn't Earth anymore, now I'm going to have ask you to let her go before we have to take you down," I told him.

"No, I'm not stopping until someone gives me answers!" he said. I saw Rarity quiver in fear, I feel like she was saying 'help me'.

"Come on, don't do anything you are going to regret," Alice said.

"No one's going to tell me what to do," he said, "Please, I just want to see my family and kids again, please help me."

"Okay, first off, me and my friend were also brought here from Earth, we couldn't get back home, it's impossible, second, you killed a pony here, you are going to a dungeon in Canterlot for what you have done, now just please let her go and we can sort all this out," I told him bluntly.

"No, I'm not going to jail now, I have to get back to my family!" he yelled.

"Sir, please just calm down, let's talk about this first, can you tell us your name?" Alice said, trying to calm him down. I could see Rarity starting to cry. I needed to work fast before this man did something reckless.

"My-my name is Bradly Garcia," he said almost and his own verge of crying.

"Okay, good, is there anything we can do for you to let our go?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, help me off this world!" he said yelling again.

"We can't do that, there isn't anyway off this world!" I started arguing back.

"LIAR! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! TELL ME HOW TO GET OFF OR I'LL CUT HER THROAT!" Brady yelled. Rarity was screaming and shedding tears. I'll never be able to get him to calm down like this.

I tried to quickly think of a plan with Alice.

"What should we do?," I whispered, "We'll never be able to get him to calm down like this."

"I don't know, maybe we should just take our chances and tackle him down?" she suggested.

"No, we need to get her out alive, but we don't want to kill him either," I told her.

Things were starting to get intense. I finally got an idea, but it was a bit risky.

"Hey, Bradly! We can help you get out of here," I lied, "But I need you to put her down right now."

"How am I sure I can trust you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm one of the only humans that you've seen here right, I should know what I'm doing," I continued hoping my lie was working.

"You just said that there was no way," he said.

"Well, I just realized there was a way, but I won't tell you until you put her down," I told him.

"O-ok, I'll trust you, but if you're lying to me everyone in here is fucking dead!" he threatened.

After a few moments after calming down, he finally let go of Rarity. She immediately ran for her life out the door. To make sure my plan was still working, Alice and I walked towards him calmly, trying not to make him suspect our next move. Just as we were about a few feet away from him, we quickly lunged after him, trying to take him down.

Just as he was about to grab another hostage, Alice tackled him from behind and pushed him towards me, as to where I grabbed him arm pinned him to the floor. Just as Alice was going to give the signal for the guards to get in, he knocked me off and reached for another hostage. He was successful. He grabbed a gray pegasus with a blonde mane and tail. She had bubbles for a cutie mark and crossed eyes.

"THERE! YOU CROSSED THE LINE! COME ANY CLOSER AND SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Bradly screamed at the top of his lungs. The gray mare was scared out of her mind.

"What do we do? I can't let any one of these ponies get killed," I told Alice.

"I'll try to sneak behind him and punch his temple, hoping he gets knock out and not die," Alice whispered.

"I'll try to keep him distracted," I said.

I saw Alice slowly make her way behind Bradly. I used this as a chance to taunt Bradly.

"Hey! What is doing this going to accomplish huh? You are still going to be imprisoned for attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon! Trust me I've been there before! Not how I wanted to spend my 18th birthday, yet I still managed to break free," I said.

"NO! I'm not getting arrested! I'm going to get my answers and I'm going to get back to my loving family!" he yelled back.

"Look at yourself! Do you really think your family is proud of what you're doing right now? You should be ashamed of yourself!," I yelled back.

He looked to the floor, loosening his grip on his knife, looking ashamed. Alice took this as a chance to strike. She quickly lunged towards him, with her bare fist facing the side of his head. But suddenly without warning, he quickly made one of his hands free and caught her fist before it made contact.

"What do you think you were doing, little lady?" he said. He tossed her hand out of the way and punched her in the stomach, near the place she got operated not to long ago. She fell backward, her arms cradling her stomach as she writhed in pain. I quickly got enraged. No one hits one of my friends, my best friend to be exact.

With Bradly's attention still focusing on Alice, who he just knocked over, I used it as my own chance to attack. I quickly ran over to him and jumped over the gray mare and got him in a sleeper hold. His grip on the mare was gone and she ran for safety. He through punches at my face, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins kept me going, the pain didn't matter.

I felt his punched get lighter and slower, knowing he was blacking out. With just a few more seconds, he passed out. I let go of him, seeing his body on the floor, sleeping. I instantly felt the pain of the punches to my face as my adrenaline rush wore off.

I felt a pat on my back. Alice got up clutching her gut. She gave me a weak smile.

"He shouldn't of called me a lady," she laughed. I gave a small chuckle back. I called all the guards to come in and look for the hostages and bring them out.

One of the captains went to Bradly's body and cuffed him. He got him onto his back and placed him on a chariot which would take him to Cantorlot's dungeon. I walked outside happy to still be smelling Equestria's unpolluted air. I was stretching my arms out wide, feeling tired, but two thankful mares jumped into my arm's vacancy.

"Thank you so much, darling, I thank you so much,"Rarity said crying, "I didn't think I would ever see my little Sweetie Belle again, but thanks to you I'm safe and sound.

"Um..your welcome Rarity," I said feeling awkward having mares other than Fluttershy, Lyra, or Bon bon in my arms.

"Yeah, thank you so much, I didn't think I'll ever see my little Dinky either," the gray mare said.

"Y-your welcome too? What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Derpy Doo, I'm the mail mare of this town, for my thank you you and your friend will get free postage at my Post office," she said cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks that means a lot, but Alice and I are just happy to help," I said.

Both the mares giggled.

"My, my, such a gentleman, you are so modest Michael!" Rarity said.

"Well I have to get back to work, maybe I'll see you later?" Derpy said.

"Yea, sure, but just to let you know I have a marefriend," I said.

"That's not what I'm talking about silly! Anyways bye!" she said before heading who knows where.

"I'll see you later as well, you saved us again hero!" Rarity said.

"Wait Rarity, before you go, is it okay if Alice goes with you to replace her prison clothes for more suiting ones?" I asked. I turned to Alice who was wearing a poker face on her...well... face.

"Why sure darling, anything for you,"she said, "Now come along Alice, we have much work to do, but we will get this done, even if it takes all night!" I knew how much Alice hated being dolled up, which made this all the more pleasing.

As Alice was following Rarity, she gave me a glare also saying , "I'll get you for this Michael, once I get back, but hear my words, you better watch your back!"

I laughed, as I turned to walk to Fluttershy's to ask her those important words involving me moving in with her, I felt one more thing tackle me, and this one thing I would never mind being tackled with. It was Fluttershy, unleashing a barrage of kisses to my face.

"Oh, I was so worried, thank you for getting Rarity back safe," she said.

"No, problem, anything for my favorite mare," I said. She blushed at the comment. I always loved making her blush.

"Michael, I-I-I w-was wond-dering if y-you w-wanted to mo-move in with me, I g-get so s-scared at h-home w-when I'm alone, I need y-you there with m-me, she said stuttering at almost every word.

"Fluttershy, you've read my mind," I said kissing her forehead.

I carried her home (by carrying her home I mean carrying her to Lyra's house, getting my stuff then she decided to fly to her house without my assistance since she thinks carrying her and my things would hurt me). Once we got in she told me where to pack my things.

"Wait, isn't this your room?" I asked.

"Exactly," she said, losing her timid personality right away.

"Fluttershy? W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"I think I should give my hero his reward," she said in a seducing voice.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked even though I completely knew what she was talking about .

"Michael?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"Did I mention it was mating season?"

"Oh boy..."

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter is a ... it's not going to be that long [insert laughter at naughty seemingly pun here] as my other chapters since, you know, not much plot is involved [haha, plot]. So anyways, yeah I don't have much to say. I used the name Derpy since it was used on the show and Doo since Derpy sounded not to exciting, so her name is Derpy Doo. Also I want to know, Who's your favorite pony? Not many will agree with me when I say that Cheerilee is my favorite pony, but oh well. See you next chapter [lemon]. Bye! Leave Reviews and Suggestions anytimes. I'm always open![insert laughter at naughty seemingly thing here].**


	13. Chapter 12a

**WARNING! You are about to enter a lemon zone. If you don't feel comfortable reading this type of material then turn back now. I made this chapter for those who could handle this kind of material. This is serious and not in anyway a joke.**

**This is your last warning.**

**Turn back now!**

**Okay so apperently you are going to read it. I hope you enjoy it. You've been warned.**

Chapter 12a. : FlutterNotSoShy

(Optional Chapter)

**MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

"I want you so bad right now!" Fluttershy said seductively, almost completely losing the former timidness that got her her name.

"Um...F-Flutt-ttershy? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, almost like if all of Fluttershy's shyness was transferred to me.

"Why shouldn't I be feeling okay,"she said trotting slowly towards me, swinging her hips from side to side.

"Fluttershy, I don't want to do this, I'm tired from today, please," I said trying to hide the fact I was a virgin. Yep,a virgin. On Earth, I didn't really have time for that sort of thing, also I didn't think of Alice in that sort of way. Alice and I talked about it and we both decided on having a brother sister relationship. [Incest isn't wincest].

"Don't worry, this won't be tiring," she said getting nearer to me.

"Fluttershy, please sto-," I started, but was cut off as Fluttershy press her lips on mine. At first I tried to resist, but then gave in. Her tongue explored my mouth, and mine explored hers. She climbed on top of me, which made me feel awkward not being the dominant one. After a few minutes of kissing, she brought a devilish smile on to her face, making me understand what she about to do.

"Are you sure about this Fluttershy?" I asked.

She slapped me across the face. I just sat there stunned. She just shot me a glare.

_'Man, whatever this mating season is, it's scaring me a bit, haha'_

"Just let me do my work, I've been waiting years for a stallion to love me, and darn it I'm going to get my wish!" Fluttershy yelled at me. Fluttershy being in heat really changed her, I hope it won't be like this every time. She looked down at my pants, her devilish grin returning. She bit the zipper with her teeth and slowly dragged it down, as well as for unbuttoning the button.

All that I could see was my semi-erect member trying to break free of my boxers grip, begging for Fluttershy's marehood. She slid my boxers down and my semi erect member stood before our very eyes. She slowly lowered her face towards it, mouth opened, eyes closed. She started to slide her head up and down my shaft, instantly bringing waves of pleasure into my body.

My breaths were getting shorter and faster, I was starting to worry if I was doing anything wrong and if it was normal. She just continued bobbing her head up and down, sliding her slippery mouth up and down my man parts. After a while she added her tongue into the mix, making me twice the pleasure. I couldn't hold it any more. "I'm gonna...cum...," I said as I released it all in Fluttershy's mouth.

She started to gag, so I thought I hurt her, but she ended up swallowing it. I grabbed her and pushed her into her bed, deciding to take dominance. I was basically learning the basic on my first try by using my instincts. I grabbed her legs and spread them apart, revealing her marehood.

"Well...you got your turn, hurry up!"Fluttershy said, I didn't really like this type of Fluttershy. I feel like she's turning into a bitch. She better not be like this forever.

I lowered my hand to her lower region and started to finger her. She immediately started to moan. I saw this as a good sign. I started to move a bit faster, then added another finger. She started to moan louder and louder. I kept going and then without warning, she released her juices all over my hand. She was left panting on her bed. She looked at me with a smile, still looking a little devilishly.

"Let's do this," she said.

"Are, you sure about this, what about protection ,what if you get pregnant, what if t-," my mouth was silenced again, but with her hoof this time. Thank god, cause I don't want to kiss her for a while.

"Just do it, don't worry about it," she said.

"Okay," I said trying to calm down.

I lined up my rod with her opening and slowly entered. I saw her wince a bit. I continued my journey through her canal. I looked down again and saw she was bleeding, must of been her time too. So I as I went through her hymen, I decided to pick up the pace a bit, causing her to moan even louder. I looked at her face. Then her eyes. God damn it, her shiny, crystal clear, cyan eyes. I had to man up. I picked the pace up even faster. "I'm...getting close," I said, still riding her. [haha pun]

"Me too," she said over her moaning.

After a few more seconds we released at the same time. Fluttershy collapsed on her bed. I fell right next to her.

"That...was...awesome," I said, smiling at her.

"It...was," she replied.

I put my clothes back on, and climbed into her bed, still barely enough to support my weight. I lifted her and placed her on my chest, just like the first time we met. We both fell asleep, comforted just to be in each arms.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this lemon, I'm planning on releasing more soon, but only when the time is right. So yeah, two virgins, what's not to love. I wanted to step away from what most fics do, having the protagonist actually be experienced with sex, so yeah I made Micahel a virgin. Yep. Chapter 13 should be up soon, but don't get your hopes up cause I do get busy, especially during weekends. See you in Chapter 13. Bye! Leave any suggestions. Remember I read all reviews and suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"No, no, oh heaven's no, ah here we go, this is going to look fabulous on you darling," Rarity said grabbing a red strip of fabric.

_'This is torture, how can anybody live like this? Michael is going to regret doing this to me,' I thought._

"Hello? Darling? Equestria to Alice? Hmph, how rude," Rarity said while I was barely paying any attention to her, only for my plan to get back at Michael.

"Did you say something? Sorry I dosed off a bit," I answered.

"Well, I was going to say that we are done with your dress dear," she said with a big ol' grin on her face.

_'Finally, this took forever,' I thought in relief._

"That's good to hear, now if I could just get-" I started, but was cut off by Rarity.

"UPUPUPUP, we still need to need to make your casual clothes, which will take about another hour or two," Rarity said with a cheerful voice.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we should get started," said grinding my teeth with anger, which Rarity ignored.

_'-,' I thought in anger._

Luckily it didn't take a few hours since I deciding on agreeing with everything she thought was a good idea and not what I _wanted_. It rounded out to be about thirty minutes. I was finally in relief when I heard I was free to go. I quickly said goodbye and darted across the town to Fluttershy's house.

I got there within ten minutes. I felt like I just ran a marathon, my back was aching and I was out of breath. I slowly shuffled to the front porch and lied down a bit. I used this time to plan out my revenge. Should I dye his hair pink? Nope. Should I poor hot sauce on his food while he's not looking. Not really a revenge type of thing. I couldn't think of anything to do to him.

After about a few minutes Fluttershy's little pet bunny walked up to me and tugged on my prison jacket. I looked at him and he wore a look of worry on his faces.

"What is it, are you hurt? What do you need?" I asked him.

He started to do some strange movements to his body which I quickly saw was his way of trying to communicate. It looked like he was trying to say Fluttershy was struggling with something and he didn't know what was going on since the door was locked. Weird how I knew what he was saying. I got up to go see what was all the hubbub about.

I made my way up the stairs and walked near to Fluttershy's door. Then it hit me like a bullet. I quickly stopped into my tracks. I press my ear closer to the door to hear what was going on. I was almost immediately scarred for life at what was going on behind that door. Michael was being...intimate with Fluttershy.

I stood there for a bit, my normal light skin turning pale. All the blood from my body could be easily be seen rushing to my face. I slowly backed away from the door, not wanting to let them know I found out what just happened. Fluttershy's bunny looked at me with a confused look, as if he was asking me if I found out what was going on.

"You don't want to know," I said.

I made my way into my makeshift bed and quickly tried to get the horrifying images of what might have been going on out of my head. After what seemed an eternity in hell, I finally got to sleep, hopefully without any nightmares.

**MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW, THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up feeling sore and tired, but nothing could make me happier knowing I lost my you know what with the mare I love. I lifted my head to see said mare curled up into a small little ball of fluff, it was an adorable sight. I just couldn't bear it if I accidentally woke her up. I decided to wait for her to wake up naturally. After a few minutes, I could see her eyes partially open up. I could tell she was still tired.

"Good morning beautiful," I said in a cheery mood. She giggled and blushed at that. I really loved making her blush.

"Good morning Michael," she said with her cheeks still a bit rosy, " Why do I *yawns* feel so sore?"

"Oh, so you don't remember, well, that makes sense," I said. She started blushing even harder.

"What happened last night Michael...," she asked nevously.

"Fluttershy, you were... sort of in heat... you pounced on me and forced me to ...do it with you, you acted very differently like all your shyness I loved you for just disappeared," I said, she grew very wide eyes as she was hearing this, "You even slapped me."

"Oh... my, I'm sorry that I forced you into doing something you might not of wanted to do," she said, her pink cheeks showing no sign of disappearing soon.

"It's okay, I'm just happy that the first time I had sex was with you," I said.

"Well, I'm glad that I lost my virginity to you too," she said, leaning in for a kiss. I stopped her though.

"You might want to brush your teeth first," I said getting out of bed laughing. The look on her face was priceless.

After freshing up with a well deserved shower for the both of us, Fluttershy and I made our way down stairs to check up on Alice. I saw something was wrong with her, and I rushed quickly to check on her. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Alice! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm f-fine, just don't send me to Rarity's alone and we will be fine," she said.

I laughed at that, I rubbed her hair and walked to the kitchen to go eat breakfast. The morning was normal as usual, eat, talk, clean, get ready for day. But a mysterious message note appeared in front of me while I was sitting on the couch. We all looked at each other. I reached out and opened it. It said:

"Dear Michael and Alice, I need you to come to the castle to talk to the human. You will question him and listen to his story, then you will report to me your findings. I called for a chariot to be ready to pick you up when needed. I attached a magical parchment that will automatically be sent to me once you finish writing. If you agree, the chariot should be there in about an hour."

Your Princess,

Celestia

Alice and I looked towards each other and wondered if we should go.

"It would be nice to help the fellow out in his time of need," I said.

"Yeah, I guess we should, go and write back to Celestia and tell her that we will be on our way," Alice replied.

I nodded. I took the parchment paper and wrote that Alice and I agreed to go. Just like Celestia's note said, it burned up and flew away once I finished writing. All we had to do now was wait. We waited for about 50 minutes and we heard knocking at the door. We saw two royal guards standing outside the door.

"Excuse us for the interruption, but we need you to come with us," one of them said.

"Sure, come on Alice let's go," I said, she nodded.

"Come back soon," Fluttershy said, I bent down a kissed her. I patted her mane and stood back up.

"Okay, we're ready to go," I told them.

We got into their shiny golden chariot and we were whisked away to go meet Bradly and question him.

During the ride Alice, looked to face me and tried to make discussion.

"What should we ask him when we get there?" she asked.

"Maybe we should just start with what he was doing before he got here so we could better understand what may have transported him here." I said.

"That's a pretty good idea," she said.

The rest of the ride went smoothly and we were at the castle in no time. We got out from the chariot and started walking towards the castle. Once we were in the foyer, we were greeted by Princess Celestia, who was accompanied by another pony of her stature. She had a long flowing mane that twinkled like the night sky. She was wearing a pendant and crown just like Celestia, only a different color. She and a moon for a cutie mark.

"Are these the ones you speak of Tia?" she asked.

"Yes they are Luna, they have come here to deal with the other one," Celestia spoke.

"Who's that Celestia?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, this is my sister, Princess Luna, the controller of the moon," she replied.

"Nice to meet thee," Luna said handing out her hoof.

I awkwardly grab it and shook it.

_'Two princesses ruling the same land, this place gets stranger and stranger,' I thought._

_'It gets stranger,' Celestia says trespassing into my mind._

_'Oh goody,'I "think" in sarcasm._

"Now if you'll follow us we will take you into the dungeon," Celestia said. She and Luna walked to opposite ends of the foyer and inserted their horns into these tiny holes in the walls, releasing some sort of magic. She was right, it does get stranger. All of the sudden, the foyer starts rumbling and a cave appears. I stare at it, mouth agape. Celestia motioned for me to enter with her.

We went into a secret entrance that led into the dungeon, to my surprise, only had one prisoner, Bradly. He was caged up. He didn't look too happy for Alice and I for being there.

"Good luck!," Celestia yelled before she and her sister rushed back up the stairs leaving Alice and I with him.

"She left us, just like that, grr" I said.

"Human? Other human? What are you doing here?" he asked not really caring that we were there.

"We are here to get some answers, how did you get here, tell us what you remember last," Alice demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you..."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Cliffhanger. I'm really sleepy so I'll make this short. Basically, Bradly is going to tell his story of what happened. This chapter opened up new possibilities in my mind. I had other ideas so this was the best was to go for me. Well, see you in chapter 14, hopefully soon. Don't be afraid to tell me I spelled something wrong or used incorrect grammar. Okay, alfalfa monster off. Leave reviews,**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait, I was extremely busy with things at home. But that's in the past, here's the newest chapter!**

Chapter 14: Happiest of Families

**BRADLY'S POINT OF VIEW, EARTH, 2 DAYS AGO**

I got out of bed as happy as could be. I had the weekend off from my dead end job at a recycling company, where I sort all the new cans that are to be shipped to companies that put the soda in. I was going to be able to spend the day with my loving wife, Genesis, and my two young children. My son, George, was five years old. My daughter, Stephanie, was seven years old.

They were always asking me to take them camping, and have been for a couple weeks now. With the weekend off from work I could finally grant their wish. The smiles on their faces were worth it. I walked into my master bathroom and walked into the shower. I heard a the door creak open.

"Who's there?" I asked, somewhat guessing who it could possibly, either my children or my wife. As I peeked out from the shower curtains, I could see my lovely wife, bearing a seductive smile on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, but no any funny business, we have children that we have to take and I don't want to drive two hours only to be sore and tired," I said, "I don't spend that much time with them and this trip means a lot to them."

After we showered and dressed, we made our way down the stairs to get our breakfast. A smile made it's way on to my face to see their shining faces. Most of the morning was filled with the ideas George had of what we should do when we get there. Once we finished our breakfast, we got into my car and drove to our campsite.

I got out to have the sun shine on my face, the smell of nature instantly relaxing me, unlike the city pollution I have to live with everyday. I took a step and felt the my boot touch the cool, moist soil. George and Stephanie ran out of the car and went exploring, but not before thanking me. I got the supplies out of the trunk and pitched the tent. After about a half hour, my empty campsite turned into one fit for a king.

I was exhausted and resting on a chair trying to rest and I heard my children screaming for their lives, deep in the dense forest. I jumped up immediately and ran towards where I heard their voices last. I told Genesis to stay behind while I searched for them.

"Daddy!" I could keep hearing from the forest.

"Where are you?" I yelled back.

I didn't get a response. I ran deeper into the forest. I still couldn't find any sign of them. I felt a chill down my spine when I turned around. To my surprise I found a giant hole. Bone chilling thoughts went in my mind when I thought what could of happened to one of my children. I ran back to the camp site as fast as I could to tell Genesis that our children went missing.

"Wha-what do you mean they're missing," she asked.

"I heard them scream, and when I looked for them, they were nowhere to be found," I replied.

Tears started to roll down her face. I tried to bring her into a hug, but she pushed me off her. She grabbed her purse and started digging around.

"Who are you calling," I asked.

"The police, maybe they can gather a search party," she said.

"That's a good idea," I said.

After about an hour, we had police from a 20 mile radius to help in the search. My wife couldn't stop crying, I tried to comfort her as much as I could. A police officer walked up to me and asked me questions.

"Sir, I have one more thing to ask you, where is the hole you mentioned, exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, um... follow me," I motioned him and his crew to follow.

And sure enough there was the hole. I took one last look into it before they search in it. Just as I turned around to leave, I heard a enormous bang. My vision was blurred and white, I could only here a faint screeching sound. Some of my vision returned, only to see the officer and his crew all on the floor, unconscious. I looked into the hole and saw a giant hand reach out from it. It reached out and grabbed me. I tried to yell for help, but no sound escaped my lungs.

I was too weak to do anything, it dragged me into the darkness. Before I blacked out I saw a image of my children, cowering in fear.

**BRADLY'S POINT OF VIEW, EQUESTRIA, 1 DAY AGO**

"Ah!" I yelled waking up from my nightmare.

"Where the fuck am I!" I yelled again, "George! Stephanie! Genesis! Where are you!"

I looked down at myself. I saw my clothes had a smoky residue on them. I stood up and took in all my surroundings. I was in a forest, it was morning, my wife and kids are nowhere to be seen. Not a good thing to wake up to. I fell onto my knees crying.

"I have to find my way out of here," I said wiping one of my tears off my face.

I walked around in the forest, none of the surroundings looking familiar. I finally saw what looked like an exit and ran towards it. I looked out and the sun and even the land itself looked brighter and more colorful.

"Where the fuck am I?" I said, walking out from the unfamiliar forest. I decided whatever brought me here must have also brought my children here, knowing that they were no where to be found. I walked around, searching for anything that might help me find my children. About thirty minutes later, I saw what looked like a small town. Someone was going to give me answers.

As I neared the town, I discovered something strange about it's inhabitants. "Why are there so many horses here? And why are they colorful? Wait, do they have horns and wings? Where the fuck am I?" I thought.

I walked into the town, still confused. As I did, the horses were giving me strange looks, some of terror, some of confusion. Then I noticed, they were whispering to each other. How are they whispering? Horses can't talk! I brushed the thought aside, thinking whoever raised these horses is one sick farmer. The homes here looked strangely medieval, the only modern looking building was a bank. I did the only logical thing and walked inside. I saw, to no real surprise, more horses. Not a human to be spoken of.

"Is there anyone here? I need to have a word with you! Why do you have so many Goddamn horses. Come out here you sick fuck!" I yelled, looking like a complete idiot. One of the horses that was standing by the receptionist desk walks up to me.

"Is th-there anything I can he-help you with sir?" she asks me very quiveringly. She had a tan coat with a picture of money on her haunches. She had an orange puffy mane and tail.

"Yeah, give me answers," I said, pulling out my knife that I had back at the campsite.

"Yes, pl-please just do-dont hurt me!" she said.

I heard something walk up from behind me, it was a blue pony with a toothpaste like mane and tail. She put a hoof on my shoulder.

"Sir, we need you to leave, you are scaring everypony," she said while taking her hoof off my shoulder.

I turned around quickly and stab her neck. I drop her lifeless body on the floor.

"NO! NOT UNTIL SOMEBODY GIVES ME ANSWERS!" I yelled, already tired of waiting for the answers that never come.

All the ponies start running frantically everywhere. I grabbed one that has a purple mane and tail, white coat and a picture of three diamonds on her haunches.

"Somebody better give me the answers I want! Or girly here gets it!" I yell at them.

"What do you want to know?" I heard one of the ponies yell out from her hiding place.

"Where are my kids? Where is my wife? Where am I?" I yelled my questions back at her.

"I don't know where you're family is, but your in Ponyville sir! Now please let go of Rarity!" she calls back. Rarity must have been the mare I was holding.

"Not until tells who brought me here! I know one of you caused it! Tell me!" I yelled.

"We don't know sir, just please let her go!" she cried back.

"I don't here those answers! Now who is going to-" I started saying but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. I saw two figures walk towards me. One man and one woman.

"Finally I'm going to get my answers..."

**BRADLY'S POINT OF VIEW, PRINCESS CELESTIA'S DUNGEON, PRESENT**

"Then we fought, yadayadayada. You know what happens next, you get me arrested," I tell the ones who caused me to get imprisoned.

"Well that is quite a story you got there," the man said.

"You never gave me your names, out with it," I tell them.

"I'm Michael, and this is Alice," the man speaks.

"Well Michael, I have a question for you," I said, while pulling out a gun that I always take while camping, " Have you ever been sent to the hospital because of bullet wound?"

"No, what kind of question is that?"

**MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

"No, what kind of question is that?" I asked, but then I heard a bang. I felt all the air get knocked out of me. I look down and see that I'm bleeding. My body made contact with the floor. I heard another bang, metal against metal. Bradly shot the prison lock and ran out of his cell. I heard Alice scream, she was clutching my arm.

As Bradly was running away, he turned around and looked at Alice. I heard a third gunshot, Alice collapsed on top of me. Bradly escaped his cell, and left Alice and I for dead. I was still conscious,unlike Alice. After about one minute, I saw the Princesses run to Alice and I, using their magic they carried us out of the dungeon, but that was the last thing I remember before losing consciousness.

**BRADLY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I ran out of there as fast as I could, cursing myself for what I've done. I committed murder, again. But, I have to keep going, my kids are out there somewhere, needing their dad. I ran, never looking back. I was out of the castle, making my way towards the garden.

"Man, they have a pretty interesting garden here, a labyrinth and everything," I said as I walked around.

I heard the sounds of castle guards near me. "Oh shit, gotta hide!" I said. I ran towards a bush and hid. I waited until they passed. During the wait I started talking to myself.

"Man, I wonder if I'll ever see my family again," I cried, tears streaming down my voice.

"_If you release me, I'll make sure you see them again" a strange voice called out._

"Wha- who's there?" I asked, searching for the cause of the strange voice.

"_I'm the statue, turn around, I'm right behind you," the voice called out again._

I turned around, just to see a weird dragon serpent looking statue. It looked like if it was attacked before it was a statue. I walked up to it and poked at it.

"_Fool! You're wasting time! Do you want to see your family again?" it said._

"More than ever," I told it.

"_Then cause acts of disharmony,it will set me free, and I'll make sure that you see your wife and kids," it said it's creepy voice._

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked, "How do I know you won't double cross me?"

"_I'm the only one who actually bothered to help you, aren't I?" it questioned._

"Well, yeah," I replied.

"_Then release me, ruin someones life and I'll be set free, and I'll make sure to help you," it promised._

"Fine," I said while walking away to find someone's life to ruin.

I ran towards the city that was nearest the castle, Canterlot. I finally had my one chance to be able to return home with my family.

"_Fool..."_

**A/N: Oh Discord, you are such a kidder. Anyways, tell me what you think about the new chapter. By the way, do you want the humans to become ponies? Not something I'd go for, but if you guys want I can make it happen. Bradly's children will take part of the story. No more humans are going to Equestria unless you want more added. Leave suggestions and thanks!**

**POLL: Do you have a pony toy? If so, tell me what it is.**

**Leave Suggestions And Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What time is it?

**ROAD TO CANTERLOT'S HOSPITAL, MICHAEL'S SUBCONSCIOUS, MARCH 2012**

_The last thing I remember was being carried off by the Princesses to some place that still is unknown to me. That was right after Alice and I were shot by Bradly who managed to get away. I feel so stupid to not take Bradly's hint in the first place. I can't believe Alice got hurt because of this as well. I feel so awful. Poor Fluttershy, she'll feel horrible when she hears what happened. I have to wake up, but something is stopping me, I have no strength right now. At least the pain is gone..._

**CANTERLOT HOSPITAL, FLUTTERSHY'S POINT OF VIEW, MARCH 2012**

"Oh no, why?" I cried as I rushed down the hospital's halls to the waiting area.

I felt so weak, it being late at night and the fact that I fainted earlier today upon getting the news from Spike and Twilight. As I was going down the halls, my heart was slowly and slowly starting to sink. The one that I love might die. I finally found the waiting room was in and walked inside to see that my friends and the Princesses were already there. Even Bonbon, Lyra, and Derpy were there. What kind of marefriend am I to have my friends get here before I did?

They were wearing depressed looks on their faces. I trotted up next to my friends who gave me hugs to try to cheer me up. I just sat there in silence not wanting to say anything. They gave me their encouraging smiles. After what seemed like an eternity, Nurse Redheart gave us the signal to see Michael and Alice.

"The doctor should be here soon, sorry about what happened," Redheart said before trotting away.

I immediately rushed past my friends to see how my coltfriend was doing, having hope he was awake. After witnessing my findings in the room, I felt so stupid. Not only was he not awake, I ran in there screaming like an idiot. My heart sank even further. I walked up to his almost lifeless body and laid my face on his chest, crying my heart out. My friends tried to pull me away but I wouldn't let go. The doctor walked into the room with more information.

"Well, it seems like the impact of these metal cartridges we found in Michael and Alice hit something very important in their bodies. I'm sorry to say this, but Michael and Alice will be in a coma," the doctor said.

Everypony in the room started to cry, I would too, if I didn't already lose my tears in Michael's chest. I still felt extremely sad though.

"They might be in a coma for a few days, a few weeks, a few years, or maybe never wake up since comas are unpredictable," he continued, "I'll give all you your moments with them, but please no disturbing them too much, we might hurt them."

I stood right next to Michael, not moving a single inch.

"Alice, she was a pretty cool chick," Rainbow Dash said in grief.

"I've learned so much from them, and there is so much more to learn just for it to stop right here," Twilight cried.

"They...were my heroes," Rarity wept.

"I know he didn't like my parties, but it won't be the same with out him," Pinkie Pie said with her mane completely deflated.

"These two did a lot for us, bless their souls," Applejack said pulling her hat in front of her face to cover up her tears.

"He saved the love of my life, there is no way I could ever pay him back for that," Lyra said pulling Bonbon into a hug.

"They saved my life and they didn't even know me, in fact they were the only two people to do something nice for me," Derpy cried.

Princess Celestia and Luna just sat there in silence, crying.

"He was the one that broke me out of my shell, he was the one that loved me, I can't believe somepony would do such a thing," I said crying even more on Michael's chest, "I need to know who did this to them."

Princess Celestia spoke up, "The person who did this was Bradly, the other human, who apparently had another weapon hidden."

"Bradly," I cried, "He ruined my life."

"Mine too," Twilight said.

"Me three," Rainbow said.

"Me four," Applejack said.

"Me five," Pinkie shrieked.

"I as well had my life ruined," Rarity agreed.

"Us too," Lyra and Bonbon said.

"Mine too," Derpy said.

"Us as well," the Princesses added.

"Bradly ruined our lives!" we all screamed in unison.

**OUTSIDE CANTERLOT HOSPITAL, BRADLY'S POINT OF VIEW, MARCH 2012**

"Now let's see here, where is there a place where I can easily ruin these stupid little horses' lives?" I thought to myself.

I looked around hoping for a place, the sooner I get done with that statues dirty job, the sooner I'll find my kids. I looked behind me to find a hospital sitting there.

"Hmm, dying horses, easy lives to ruin," I said in glee. I walked around to see it was heavily guarded.

"Why is it heavily guarded? Is the queen of England in town, haha," I said while looking for another way inside.

I walked around to see a window, which might make an easy entrance. I immediately stopped when I heard voices from the inside. I crouched a bit, enough to stay hidden, enough to be able to see inside. To my surprise it was those two that I shot not too long ago. Too my surprise again, they were alive.

"I thought I got rid of those two, at least I don't have to feel bad since they aren't dead," I thought, probably being a little too overoptimistic.

Then I heard another thing from the inside. I pressed my ear to the glass.

"Bradly ruined our lives!" I heard coming from the inside.

"Well...that take's care of that!" I said starting to run towards that statue from earlier.

After about half an hour, I finally made it back to the statue. I tapped it to get it's attention. Nothing happened. I tried getting it's attention again. Zilch. Just as I was making my third attempt, the statue exploded, sending me a few feet away.

"Bwahahaha! Fool! Did you actually think I would help you? Oh this is rich!," the figure coming out of the statue said.

"Who are you? Double crosser!" I yelled.

"I'm Discord, the God of Chaos! And you my friend have set me free!" Discord said shaking my hand.

"Well, whatever! I think those horses will notice and do something about it!" I taunted.

"Hm, your right, I'm going to need a disguise, and your body sure fits the ticket!" he yelled launching towards me.

"Wha-," was the only thing I could mutter before I was knocked out.

**CANTERLOT'S SECRET UNDERGROUND CLINIC, MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW, AUGUST 2013**

_I hear the faint beeping of a heart rate monitor. What happened? I could feel a bit of blood rushing to my arms and legs. It's time to wake up._

I open my eyes to see I was in an unfamiliar place. I was all alone in what looked like a poor excuse for a hospital. The walls were rocks, the doors were curtains. Everything seemed so, damaged. I got up and the heart rate monitor started beeping like crazy. I heard running towards my position. I looked towards the "door" to see who was on their way to see me. To my surprise, it was Alice.

"Alice! You're alive!" I said, trying to detach the equipment that was strapped to me.

"Michael! You're finally awake!" she said grabbing me in a hug. She was crying on my shoulder, which is very unlike her.

"Alice, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Michael! It's awful! All of Equestria is under Bradly's rule, no one can stop him!" she cried.

"How?" I asked, "How can he do all that in one day? And what do you mean finally awake?"

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked.

I shook my head. All I remember was getting shot, then waking up here. Everything else is new to me.

"Well, you know how Bradly had a gun? Well, he put us both into comas. I woke up a few weeks after that day. But you haven't woken up, you been asleep for over a year," she explained.

I stood there dumbfounded, I couldn't believe my ears.

"Where is Fluttershy?" I need to know where she is," I asked.

"She is in one of these other rooms. Everyone's homes were destroyed, we have to live down here now to be safe. You know that she hasn't said a single word since you were put in a coma. She just sits there hoping one day that you would wake up"

"Oh my God, I have to check up on her," I said rushing out of there.

I spent a few minutes checking the rooms, a grueling site. Most of the rooms were filled with scared ponies, hoping that they would be able to live normal lives like before. There was one cafeteria, a school, clinic, and "town" office down here. Horrible to see how Equestria turned out. I finally found Fluttershy's room, with her laying on her cot, back facing the entrance. I slowly walked in, and laaid next to her. She immediate sprang out, scared that a stranger entered her room.

She then turned to face me, it brought tears to her eyes. She jumped up and wrapped her hooves around my neck. She cried tears of joy on my shoulders. I kissed her forehead, stroking her mane, trying to calm her down.

"Y-your back, I thought you would never wake up!" she continued crying.

"It's okay, I'm here now!" I said, also crying.

Fluttershy pressed her lips against mine, a feeling I missed for almost a year. We held the kiss for a long time, the broke apart. I gazed in to her pure cyan eyes. Then we pressed lips again for a second time. I really missed her.

"Michael!" I heard a group of five call out behind me.

I instantly broke the kiss with Fluttershy. She was left blushing, I was left breathless. I turned around to see Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity all there with giant grins on their faces. They all surrounded me with a big group hug.

I was happy again.

**A/N: I'm am not a medical professional and do not know how comas work. I'm sorry if any of my readers are dealing with any of these tragedies. I'm very sorry. Plus I have an idea for a new story, I put my Lord of the Flies idea to rest, and might work on something else instead. This story might be getting a chapter a week while the other story will get two chapters at most, since the other story will be around 500 words per chapter. Feel free to use anything from my story, (please no cupcake related stories). I also gave this story a date/year so I can keep track of events in the story. Please leave reviews! Until next weekend! Bye!**

**POLL: Do people know you're a brony/pegasister or are you secretive of it. (People on the internet don't count as people that know you.)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Preparing For The Journey

**CANTERLOT'S SECRET UNDERGROUND SHELTER'S, MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW, AUGUST 2013**

We all broke the group hug. It felt so good to be able to see my friends again after one year. I saw Alice walk into the room.

"So Bradly did all of this?" I asked.

"Technically, yes, all though it wasn't just him," Twilight answered.

"What do you mean 'technically', who else is involved in this," I asked again.

"I believe I can answer that," a royal voice called out from outside of the room.

I was looking towards the voice's direction to see it's regal owner enter the room, Princess Celestia. I smiled, since I haven't seen her in a year either. I walked in front of her and bowed.

"It's good to see you're finally awake Michael," she said, "And as for your question, the other being who is responsible for the disaster that happened was Discord, the God of Chaos."

"Discord? Isn't he the one that Fluttershy and her friends imprisoned in stone?" I asked

"Correct, but it seems that Bradly was gullible enough to fall for Discord's mind tricks and set him free," she said.

"Can't you or the Elements just trap him in stone again?" I questioned.

"If only if it were that easy, since Discord has taken over Bradly's body, the Elements won't effect them at all as long as Discord is in control of the body," she said shaking her head.

I thought about it for a while, having all most no idea what to we may be able to do. An idea popped into my head.

"Can't we just kill Bradly, leaving Discord fully exposed the the Elements' powers?" I asked.

"No, that's not an option either, we can't even get close to him with Discord in command, his powers are too great," she replied.

I looked towards Alice, who seemed to have thought of something.

"Do you have any idea what we can do Alice?" I asked.

"What if we get Bradly back into control of his own body, this way he can fight off Discord's trance and leaving Discord defenseless," Alice said smiling.

"That just might work," Celestia said tapping her chin with her hoof.

"But how are we going to get Bradly to break the trance? Discord's influence is too strong," Twilight asked.

I thought about it for a minute, having almost no idea that time. Alice looked stumped as well. My fingers were slowly tapping onto Fluttershy's cot. I then got a brilliant idea.

"What if we find his children, he said they might of appeared here somewhere too, he was just unsuccessful at finding them," I pitched in, "it might just be enough to break Discord's control over him."

Everyone (everypony) in the room smiled at this idea, and since it was the best that we got, it would be the plan that we would put into action. I then remembered all my things at Fluttershy's cottage. I silently facepalmed myself.

"Um, before we do that, I need to get to Fluttershy's cottage and get things that I'll need on the journey," I told them.

"Oh but, I-I'm not sure if tha-thats a good id-idea," Fluttershy answered.

"Why, what happened? Is there something wrong Fluttershy?," I asked.

After I did ask, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She wrapped her hooves around me and wept on my shoulder.

"It's okay, just tell me what's wrong," I said trying to comfort her.

"Di-Discord... destroyed m-my home... and all of the t-town," she managed to say.

I paused in shock. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Either way I still needed to check for anything that can still be useful for my journey since everything down here was pretty much broken.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go check for supplies either way," I said stroking her mane.

"Fine, b-but promise me... that you'll c-come back, okay?" she asked.

"Of course I'll come back, don't you worry," I promised.

I picked up a little satchel that was on the ground near me and turned to walk out. Alice grabbed my shoulder.

"Let me go with you," she demanded.

"No, you stay here, I can't afford to lose you, plus you should take care of the girls. I'll be back as soon as I can," I said before exiting.

**CANTERLOT RUINS, MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW, AUGUST 2013**

I was face to face with a large metal door that separated me from the outside. It took a bit of muscle, but I finally pried the door open. The first thing that hit me was that it was extremely bright outside, probably after being used to living underground. The second thing that hit me was that the whole city of Canterlot was reduced to rubble. The only thing managed to stay up was the castle, but it was mysteriously floating about twenty feet off the ground. Bradly must be in there, but I wasn't ready to go after him yet.

I walked through desolate area, used to be crowded with ponies, now just completely grounded to dust. I shook my head in disappointment. I heard a noise coming from behind. I turned around quickly to see a gray earth pony covered with dirt and debris, armed with a small knife walking towards me. I was defenseless, armed with only my fists. I was Equestria's hope so I couldn't afford fighting right now. I sprinted towards a random direction hoping to outrun him.

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going, since I was turning around every now and then to see how close he was, I managed to trip on a rock. I rolled down a small cliff, scraping my back the whole way down. My body finally crashed to a stop, on a pile of stones. I looked to see that my assailant suffered the same fate. I struggled to get up, but by the time I did the attacker was already charging towards me.

I had to think quick. I looked from side to side to find anything to defend myself with. I found a metal trashcan lid, deciding to use it as a shield. I brought it up to my face, blocking the knife lunge. He kept on attacking me with a barrage of knife blows, everyone of them hitting my makeshift shield. He eventually got tired, so did I. For a split second he left his guard down, I took it as my chance to attack. I used my lid to strike him across the face. The knife flew out of his mouth, landing in the dirt.

He tried his best to grab the knife again, but another strike with the shield knocked him on his back. I grabbed the knife and jumped on top of the fiend, ready to kill. Then something stopped me, not anything physical, but something emotional. I looked at the pony, who was terrified for his life. I looked in his eyes and saw the fear that lurked within him. He wasn't a murderer, he was just trying to stay alive, just like everypony else. Discord made it so anybody can be the target and anybody could be the predator.

I got off of him and held out an arm. He looked at me with a confused face.

"I'm not going to kill you," I said with my arm still extended.

He was hesitant, but reluctantly accepted. He kept staring at me but then ran away. I turned around and walked to where I needed to get to.

"Poor soul," I thought, "Discord changed this peaceful world, there was almost no one to trust."

It was getting dark, fast. I needed to find a shelter which is difficult because all I had was my trashcan lid shield and small knife that I got from my ex-assailant. I decided that getting onto a tree was my best bet, but it would be easier to find a tree if the whole area around you wasn't burnt rubble. I decided to just keep going until I found a shelter or tree.

After thirty minutes later, I finally was out of the city and finally saw some live vegetation. I walked up to a tree and climbed up. I tried to find a comfortable spot, which was pretty difficult because it was a tree. Once that part was over, it was finally time to to close my eyes and go to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Time to get up and continue my way to Ponyville, hopefully nothing too eventful will happen on the way there.

The town came to view, and it was not the best looking view to lay your eyes on. Just like Canterlot, it was basically just a pile of rubble. I made my way the the town looking for the meadow where she and I first met. I finally found the meadow after a short while and saw Fluttershy's cottage, or what was left of it. I had tears running down my face as I approached it.

I kept a small disaster kit hidden somewhere because I wanted to make sure Fluttershy was safe at all times, but this is a disaster and I will need this more than ever now. I walked to where the porch was and pushed off a small bush, revealing a wooden plank. After removing the plank, I saw that the kit was still there. I reached in and pulled it out.

I emptied it of it's contents, checking it over. A ten foot rope, medical supplies, a survival knife, bottled water, flint, pencils and magically enchanted letters. I took one of the letters and wrote my message on it.

_Got here safe and sound. I have the supplies and I'm making my way back. I'll be there by the next morning or so. I'll see you then._

I set the letter on fire with the flint and the wind sent it to it's destination. I put my supplies in the satchel and got prepared to make my way back.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter, but I was coming up with some new ideas for this story. I was also thinking for some ideas for my new story that will launch tomorrow or Monday. It will be linked to this story, for the only exception is that it will be taking place on Earth. Leave suggestions for this story and I will try to fit it in if possible. **

**POLL: If you were taken to Equestria, would you want there to be ponies or humanized ponies there? Yes they will still have wings and magic.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry that I didn't upload in such a long time. I sadly lost some inspiration and quickly ran out of ideas. Luckily I was able to gain my inspiration back and continue writing. Now that I feel better, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 17: First Stop: Appleloosa!

**CANTERLOT'S SECRET UNDERGROUND SHELTER, MICHAEL'S P.O.V, AUGUST 2013**

After almost being killed by a pony, sleeping in a tree, and finding out one of my only homes was completely destroyed, I finally made it back to the shelters. I walked up to where the steel door and moved it out of the way and then resealed it. I made my way through the shelters, finally coming upon Fluttershy's room. I walked in, exhausted from my 'preparation' for a journey.

She was telling me how worried she was and how glad she was I was still alive. I smiled at her and patted her mane. In all honesty, I didn't even want to say anything, I just plopped onto her cot face down, hoping to catch some sleep. Just when I finally thought I was about to get some rest, Twilight trots into the room with a grin on her face and a piece of paper being levitated with her magic.

I let out a giant, boring sigh, knowing what Twilight was about to do, talk. I wasn't even going to fight it, the sooner she finishes with what she has to say, the sooner I'll be able to catch some Z's.

"Glad to see you made it back Michael," she stated then turned to look at the supplies, "I see you got what you were looking for."

"M-hmm," I agreed, not wanting to look up since I was dead tired.

"I came here to show you and Alice where Bradly's children could be in," she said, stretching the map open with a few locations circled in red.

Apparently from Twilight's list, we have to go to a place named Appleloosa first, then a place named Manehattan, and one other location that I was too tired to put attention on.

"Hmmmm," I mumbled, only taking a small glance at the map, then quickly diving back into a face down position on Fluttershy's cot.

"So, from what I planned, we should go check Appleloosa first," Twilight spoke.

"Alright fine, but can I at least have a few hours of sleep, getting back here was hard enough, but surviving was harder," I grumbled.

"Okay, that will give us more time to prepare for the trip, come on girls, let's get ready," Twilight said while exiting the room with her friends.

I finally closed my eyes, but not before I felt a shy little pegasus cuddle in next to me.

"I'm glad your back," she said before she closed her eye.

"Me too," I said before faling aseep.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

I woke up with some of my strength regained. I also saw my little mare was still snoring by my side. I couldn't bare to wake her up. I saw Twilight walk in silently, signaling me by pointing to her wrist like if there was a watch on her arm, that it was time to leave. I nodded back, and she galloped out of the room. I still had one sleeping Fluttershy to take. I got out of the bed, got the supply satchel and hung it over my shoulder. I picked up Fluttershy ever so gently, trying not to wake her up.

I walked out of the room to see the rest of the Mane 6 and Alice aready waiting for me. I walked over to them carrying my supplies and Fluttershy. The sight of me carrying her made them giggle, and I just gave a small grin in return. We reopened the steel door and made our way to find Appleloosa.

"So which are we headed?" I asked.

"Well, we could take the train station to get there," Applejack said.

"I don't think there will be trains running in these kinds of conditions Applejack.

"Ah know, but we could use it as a trail, so we don't get ourselves lost," she replied.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I said.

We already spent two into the trip and we barely made it out of Canterlot. Not only that, but we have a complaining Rarity, who was tired of walking on the dirty road and a non-stopping chatterbox a.k.a Pinkie Pie. Twilight is complaining about Pinkie's non-stop talking and Rainbow Dash keeps bragging on how we would be there by now if we weren't so slow. I was just about ready to blow my top, but I tried to keep quiet since Fluttershy was still snoozing in my arms.

Then a calming voice entered the ruckus and immediately stopped all the bickering. We all turned to find the source of the singing that I knew very well. It was Alice, singing a small tune that we sing back on Earth when we were throwing words at each other. It would always calm us down.

"_No need to yell!_

_No need to fight!_

_Screaming won't prove who is right!"_

"_Calm down a bit!_

_And try to listen!_

_Better than throwing a fit!"_

"_Work problems out!_

_No, not complaining!_

_Friends should never strike or shout!"_

"_Look at your friend!_

_And apologize!_

_That you'll never fight again!"_

"_No need to yell!_

_No need to fight!_

_Screaming won't prove who is right!"  
><em>

Alice stopped singing and noticed we were watching. She gave a shy blushed as the Mane 6 (save for Fluttershy who was still sleeping) stompped their hooves in applause. I just gave her a thankful nod. We finally brought the noise level down (how Fluttershy was still asleep after all that beats me). We kept walking for a few miles, everybody (pony) making good pace, everybody (pony) was happy. Fluttershy finally woke up, confused. She noticed she was in my arms and gave a shy smile and blushed. Everybody (pony) laughed.

The sun was starting to set and we weren't even half way there yet. Just to be safe I decided that we should set up camp. We were deciding who would get what job. Rarity and Pinkie Pie got the job to collect sticks and logs for fire wood. Rainbow and Applejack were to look for a clean water source. Twilight and Fluttershy were pitching up the tents (using the rope, hanging for tree to tree, and using giant leafs to drape over the rope). Alice and I were on guard duty.

Once all the ponies were done with their jobs, were sat around our little campfire and decided to tell some stories. Twilight was telling us about a headless horse, everyone around me felt terrified of the story, doesn't seem so scary though. Applejack was telling us how Ponyville came to be. Rainbow Dash was telling us about a monster that lives deep in the Everfree forest. We were all having a good time, that is, until we hear a timberwolf howl. I tell them to go into the tents and to stay quiet.

Alice and I didn't know for sure if the timberwolves knew we were here, or if they were even looking for us. It was safer to say that our guard duties were about to start soon. I look towards the East and Alice takes a posistion near the West. We wait for over thirty minutes hoping that they have just wandered somewhere else. Nope. I see a pack of them making there way out of the trees. Once they catch a sight of us they were ready to attack.

Alice and I take a defensive posistion a few meters in front of the tents, making sure we are far enough to fight, but close enough to protect. We had about five wolves to fend off.

"Make sure they don't near the tents," I call out to Alice.

The pack leader steps forward. I step a bit forward, a giant stick in my hand for a weapon. The pack leader starts sprinting towards me, giving me little time to think of how to counter. I get on my back just as the wolf jumps over me and kick him skyward. He shatters into pieces. I didn't know this before, but since the timberwolves were made out of wood (you don't say) they had very fragile bodies. This was going to be an easy fight. Alice kicked one right in the head, knocking it clean off. Another ran towards me and bit my arm, I punched it with my free arm and it's face disintegrated. I grabbed one of the timberwolves and threw him in to the other one, both breaking apart.

I check my arm, not too bad, a bit blood lost but I'll be fine. We successfully defended the campsite. But there was still work to be done. We carried the shattered remains of the timberwolves and threw them into our fire. I could have sworn that I saw the souls coming out of that fire, howling before they ascended into the starry sky. We stood by our post for the rest of the night, taking turns for sleep intervals of two hours.

Morning finally came, I was tired and hungry, but it was time to keep moving. The girls woke up and were very thankful we basically stayed up most of the night to keep them safe. We packed up our supplies and kept moving forward. After a few hours we finally made it a desert like terrain. I saw a sign post saying Appleloosa was about thrity five miles away. I groaned, but we still had to keep moving.

"Well shoot, there must be some way we can get there quicker," Applejack said.

We looked around and found a little busted cart. A bit out of shape but still in a working condition. We lifted the cart and aligned it with the tracks that we were following. After a tiny bit of maintenance and the cart worked like a charm, more or less. Rainbow volunteered to pull the cart towards Appleloosa, everypony happily accepted. We jump into the cart and made a faster pace towards town.

"Do ya guys think that town will be just like how it used ta be?" Applejack wondered.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, your family and the buffalos are very strong, they can hold their own even in an event like this," Twilight reassured.

"I sure hope your right, Twilight," Applejack replied.

We weren't too far from the town, only a couple miles. Dash was already tired from the trip, having to pull all this weight. I jumped off the cart and patted Dash's mane.

"I can handle it for here, you deserve a rest," I told her.

"Are you sure -pant- you can handle it?" she said, wheezing.

"Yes, it's only a few more miles, nothing to bad that I can't handle," I said smiling.

"If you say so," she said climbing onto the cart with a smug grin.

I attach myself to the cart with the rope I had and started to pull. It was very tiring, but I could manage. After thirty minutes, I was fully exhausted, from my head to my toes. We were right in front of the town, which seemed really empty from where I sat. I detach myself from the cart and get up. I told the girls to stay back while I checked it out. The town seemed normal, no damage to the place at all, but it still had a creepy feeling around it. I walked in through the entrance to see if there were any ponies around.

I did see some ponies in their homes, that's a relief, yet they seem terrified of something. They were peering out the windows, only their eyes were visible. I limped a bit closer only for something to happen, not doing my already heavily fatigued body any good. I was charged at and pummeled to the ground. I look up to see a yellow stallion with a cowboy hat, brown vest, apple cutie mark, and brownish yellow mane. He clearly was very angry and was not happy to see a stranger in town.

"Who and what are you?" he asked very angrily, standing right over me not letting me get up.

"I'm Michael and I'm what's known as a human, I'm looking for some help," I answered, gasping for air, my lungs being crushed by the yellow pony.

He gives me one last angry glimpse and releases his grip of me. He turns around and mutters, "Everypony is looking for some help these days, ever since he showed up."

"Who showed up?" I asked.

"That evil, twisted draconequus! Discord showed up in mah town, threated all the pony folk. He drove the buffalo away, took some of our neighbors to work as slaves and minions. T'aint fair!"he said with a tear in his eye.

"Luckily he spared the town, as long as we didn't meddle with his plans, if we were to disobey the town would not live ta see another day. Til' this day no outsider could be trusted, not even you," he said turning towards me again.

I brace myself for another attack which knocked me on my back once more. He looked me straight in the eyes. He crushed my lungs

"Ah' know you're workin' for him, I've never seen your kind before. Where are they?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked, too tired to get up.

"Your group of hoodlums! Ah' know you're not alone! Where are they?" he yelled.

"I'm not working for Discord, I'm not his minion, and I don't have a group of hoodlums with me. The only ones with me are my friends who are waiting outside the town limits right now!" I told him.

"Liar!" he said raising a hoof, about to strike.

"No don't hurt him!"

His hoof was mere inches away from crushing my head. The yellow stallion turned around to see who was distracting him. He was shocked to see who stopped him.

"Applejack?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Well, our heroes have made it to good ol' Appleloosa and have already encountered an angry pony. I wonder who that could be (if it wasn't already obvious). I hope I have better luck with the next few chapters. I have no real idea what the plot should be with this town, but I want to have Michael help the town before leaving. Any ideas? Write them in the review section or PM me. Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter!**

**POLL: What are you looking forward to?**


End file.
